Enter The Circus
by DearJanuary
Summary: Marco knew being with Dylan wouldn't be easy but he never expected this.
1. Day Old Hate

_A/N: This story takes place during Season 3 when Dylan and Marco just began to date. Some of the facts have been changed for the purpose of this story. I know in the actual episode Dylan and Marco run into Marco's parents, but for the sake of this story, they don't. Enjoy._

Chapter One: Day Old Hate

Fresh from the zombie picture he'd just seen, his skin still covered in goosebumps, Marco sat across from the most beautiful boy he'd ever laid his Italian eyes on.

"Was it as scary as you thought it was going to be?" Dylan asked, leaning foreword with a giant smile spread over his face.

"No," Marco fanned his eyes down. "Scarier." He looked up and chuckled with his date. _His date_. He couldn't believe that Dylan Michaelchuck was his date. He had crushed over him for what felt like eons.

"Well, I'm glad you pushed through it." Dylan said sighing after his laughter.

Marco paused and staring up into Dylan's deeper than the ocean blue eyes said, "It was worth it."

Dylan tilted his head to the side, a few stray blonde curls falling into his eyes and smiled a little.

"So, you're not nervous anymore?" He asked Marco.

"No," He spread his hands down the line of his pants. "I think it's safe to say my nerves are gone completely." He bared his teeth.

"Do you want a pop?" Dylan asked more excited than one usually is when offering soda.

"Sure."

"I'll be right back." Dylan let himself out of his chair. "You like Root Beer, right?"

"I love it." Marco simply replied.

"Be right back." Dylan dashed off to the nearby Miss Vanilli's to get them something to drink. Marco just smiled to himself, he couldn't believe this was all happening, it was fast, it was real and most of all, it was with Dylan. He was just stunned by the whole thing.

A small group of girls, three to be exact, one a red head and the other two peroxide blondes wandered by, all three looking him over with impressed looks. Marco couldn't help but blush. Dylan sat down right away and as soon as Marco noticed, he felt embarassed and uneasy. He was gay, he thought to himself, he shouldn't be so flattered by three girls checking him out.

"One for you." Dylan pushed the drink closer to Marco. "And one for me." He began to sip his. He picked up right away on Marco's uncomfortable body langague. "Marco," He leaned closer. "Are you alright?"

Marco wanted to lie to him. Tell him that everything was perfectly alright but, then the light bulb in his head went off. Dylan had been with guys before, he had more experience, he'd been with girls before, too. Maybe, he'd know what this all meant.

"Do you think about girls?"

Dylan tried to dig through that simple question to figure out what Marco was really asking.

"I mean, do you still think about girls?" Marco tried again.

"Yeah, here and there." Dylan shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"

Marco ignored Dylan's question and pressed on with his own inquiry.

"How many relationships with girls did you have before you knew?" He said in a hushed tone.

"I always knew, well, I knew that I was different." Dylan took another sip of root beer and then put his drink down. "Relationships?" His eyes reclined back in his head to think. "I guess two but, I also dated around."

"Do you think about your ex-girlfriends a lot? Like in a more than friends way?"

Dylan started to appear to be uneasy with all the questioning. He felt like Marco should be shining a light in his face.

"I know I'm being nosy, sorry, I'll stop."

"No, it's okay." Dylan shook his head and tried to shake away the feeling that he was being intruded on. "I don't really think about ither of them in a more than friend way, you don't think about Ellie in a more than friend way, right?" Dylan turned the tables.

"No, I guess not." Marco thought out loud.

"Exactly. I mean, I'm still friends with my last girlfriend. I've only been out for ten months. Not even a year." Dylan let Marco know.

"Really?" He was completely surprised. "I thought you'd been out for a while."

"Well, while I was dating Martie, I knew for sure I was and I just figured if I kept being with her and dating her, I'd just stop. Anyways, this one time," This was the first time Dylan could really admit all this and he figured it would help Marco a little bit. "While we were," Dylan cleared his throat. "Making out, she just stopped and asked me, I knew I couldn't hide it anymore but, we dated a little while more then I just knew it was time."

Marco could relate to that. He had done the exact same thing with Ellie.

"I know what you mean." Marco mumbled.

"You know, it's getting late, I should drive you home." Dylan stood up, drink in hand. Hesitantly, Marco follow suit. All in all, this hadn't been a half bad date. They even made plans in the car to go out for coffee after Dylan's hockey game on Friday. Marco couldn't wait.

"When are you going to give me some details?" Resting her sunglasses on her head, Paige pestered her brother.

"About what?" He teased her while holding the door to The Dot open for her.

"Stop it, Dylan." She playfully slapped him in the chest. "I've gotta know."

"Hey, Mom just told me to pick up pizza for you and Hazel, she said nothing about having to spill my life out for you." He laughed, as they wandered over to the till.

The waitress had her head buried down, staring at the open till, counting a few bills and cursing under her breath.

"Excuse me." Paige said in her tone that could command a thousand armies. Dylan and her just watched the waitress struggle. Paige cleared her throat and as if on cue, the girl looked up.

"Oh my gosh!" Paige almost shouted. Dylan couldn't believe it, he stood up straight and took a few steps back. His eyes were as big as dinner plates. "Martie!" Paige squealed. The two girls had always gotten along when Dylan and her were dating and Paige had really missed hanging out with her.

"Paige," The girl smiled equally as happy. "Dylan," She looked up with a sigh at her ex-boyfriend. They had only talked via instant message lately. "What are you two doing here?"

"Pizza." Was all Dylan could say. "Sorry," He shook his head. "How have you been?" He wandered foreward to meet her halfway for a hug but, when Martie walked out from behind the counter all Paige and Dylan could fixate was on Martie's new and huge belly. Martie extended her arms for a hug but, Dylan couldn't take his eyes off her new figure. Her stomach was peeking out from beneath the green and red polo, which was Martie's uniform.

"You're pregnant?" Paige couldn't believe it.

"Did that new boyfriend of yours do this to you?" Dylan went into protective friend mode. "Where is he? He better be helping you?"

"Actually, an old boyfriend of mine is responsible for this." Martie mumbled - almost whispered, softly.

Dylan thought about it for a second. As far as he knew after himself, she dated some guy named Mathieu but, he hadn't heard much about him in the last few e-mails she sent him. Then he pieced it all together in his mind and couldn't believe it. For the first time in his almost eighteen year life, he felt breakable.

"Dylan's the father?" This time Paige did shout. Martie only nodded, still looking up at Dylan for a reaction.

"Paige, go wait in the car." Dylan nudged his sister. This was way too juicy for Paige to resist, she just wandered towards the door, so she was still within eavesdropping distance.

"I did plan on telling you." Martie played with the split ends of her high brunette pony tail.

"When...on the kids eighteenth birthday?" Dylan raised his voice.

"No, it's just scary, Dylan. I mean, you've been dating guys, I knew this would only confuse you more. Plus, I didn't expect for this to come along. I was frazzled."

"How far along," He looked around at the spectale they were causing and the few Pizza Hut customers who were looking on. He got right close to Martie, one more step and his chest would be brushing against her tummer. "How far along are you, Martie?" He whispered.

She took a moment and then, satdning up on her toes, she whispered into his ear.

"Seven months?!" He stepped back and exclaimed. "You're seven months and you didn't tell me?"

Paige gasped along with two ladies sitting at the booth next to her.

"I'm sorry, Dylan, that's all I can think to say, I know it isn't good enough."

"You're damn right." Dylan shot.

"Can we talk about this later? I mean, when you've had a chance to digest it and in a different location?" Martie offered almost desperately.

"Yeah," Dylan nodded his head trying to find the reality in this moment. "Call me when you're shifts done. I gotta get out of here." Silently, he stormed out of the pizza resturant. Martie made her way behind the till again, running her hands down her head and then on the sides of her stomach.

Paige carefully appraoched the counter again.

"Uh, the pizzas, please." She smiled that shining smile of hers.

"Right, sorry." Martie wandered to the back and only a minute later she resurfaced holding two medium boxes of pizza. "24.95." Marite typed in on the till. Paige handed her a twenty dollar bill and a five. Martie opened the till up and arranged the money it's in rightful slot and then pklaced a dime in Paige's open palm.

"I'm excited to be an aunt." She said, holding the pizza's in her arms.

"Good." Martie grinned, weakly. "See you." She waved Paige away.

Marco had tried to talk to Dylan the next day, it was the day of their second date and Marco could barely contain himself. He wanted to explode, sing a Bollywood musical song in front of the entire school, he was ecstatic. He scampered over to Dylan down the hall but, Dylan averted his eyes away and headed straight for his locker.

"Hey," Marco rested against the locker next to it. "I've been trying to find you all day." He mentioned casually. Dylan didn't say a word. "Are we still on for tonight?" Marco pressed on, rocking back and fourth on his heels. He recieved no answer from Dylan. "I've been looking foreword to it." Marco continued on like the eager beaver he was. Dylan slammed his locker shut, still not adjusting to his new truth. Worried, Marco rolled up his sleeves and swallowed around the lump in throat. Dylan just wanted to yell right at Marco what was going on but, the moment his blue eyes melted into Marco's dark brown pupils, he couldn't bring himself to.

"I'll have to take a raincheck for tonight." Dylan said almost under his breath and then left Marco by his locker, completely let down and shattered.

Sipping their hot chocalates, Hazel and Paige watched Dylan's hockey game from the wooden stands, their butts freezing. Spinner, Craig and Jimmy watched as if they were hypnotized on the bench behind the girls. Paige's parents were on the floor, mingling with their hockey friends. Dylan was playing his roughest game, missing open goals and not concentrating on what he usually would. The puck was continuously being stolen from him.

"What's going on with Dylan?" Hazel snooped.

"I don't know." Paige told a flat out lie. She knew but, she felt too much sympathy towards her big brother to tell Hazel. Hazel would just blab it all over North America.

"Paige," Spinner tapped Paige on the shoulder but, never took his eyes off the rink. "What's wrong with your brother? He's bombing tonight."

"Geez, Spin have some consideration." Paige scoffed at all three boys leaving them muddled. "I'll be right back." Paige told Hazel before getting up and walking down the stands. She dropped her empty styrofoam cup off into the waste can and wandered to the canteen where Marco stood ordering himself something.

"Hey." She said in a somber tone while approaching him from behind.

"Hey Paige." Marco assumed that Paige knew about Dylan blowing him off earlier. He just rushed back around and paid for his cocoa.

"How you doing?" She asked, walking away to the front doors that had small windows in them to see onto the ice.

"Honestly?" Marco questioned but, didn't wait for Paige's answer. "I'm hurt. Why'd your brother cancel our date tonight?"

"Something came up." Was all Paige could think to say.

"What? Why couldn't he reschedule? We had plans."

"It's sticky, Marco, really. He's got stuff going on."

"What kind of stuff? I had a date with him two nights ago and things were great, at least I thought we had a good time."

"You did." Paige assured him, skimming his arm with her fingers. "He did, I promise, look, I want to tell you, I do. It's just -"

"Sticky." Marco repeated Paige's previous word and sipped his boiling drink, burning his tongue in the process. "Just tell me. Please, Paige." Marco was dying to know. He wanted to hear what excuse Paige had for her big brother.

"I can't -"

"Because you know it would kill me."

"It's not that, Marco," Paige sighed, exasperated. "Come with me." She pulled him away from the doors and outside. "It's like this -" Paige began to explain to Marco in a small voice.

_Chapter two coming up. This is my first Dylan and Marco story, so let me know what you guys think. _

_Suggestions, comments, anything is appreciated. _

_Chapter two coming up._

**Day Old Hate - Dallas Green**


	2. Down

**Chapter Two: Down**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi._

Tense, silent and exhausted, Dylan sat at one end of the table, facing the window. Hungry, tired and worrisome, Martie sat on the other end scarfing down the french fries Dylan had ordered for them both. If there was any doubt at she was pregnant, there wasn't by the way she was eating.

"Aren't you going to have some?" She asked after she swallowed. Dylan just shook his head and stared out the window. "How was your game tonight?" She tried to start with some small talk.

"We won." He shrugged his shoulders, resting his head on his hand. Martie checked behind her to see what he was staring at but the streets were empty.

"How many goals did Michaelchuck score?"

"Zip."

"How many assists?"

"Zilch." He said in a bored tone.

"Just an off night." Martie made up an excuse for him.

Finally, he teared his blue eyes away form the window and watched her dip a fry into the little pool of ketchup she had made on the plate.

"Are we going to talk about it or not?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "But, I'm not sure what you want to talk about. I mean, I'm pregnant, that's kind of the sum of it."

"Yeah, but are you going to keep it?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"You're going to do the labour and everything?" He asked her like she hadn't a clue what having a baby was. It was as if he was the parent and she was the child.

"Not unless you want to do the labour part." She teased. Usually, he'd laugh light-heartedly but, he just stared her down with venom in his eyes. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and stared down at the table. "Do you want to be part of the baby'slife?" She asked with a gentle insecurity running through her voice. Dylan had given it some thought but no desicion felt like the right one. He wasn't ready to be a father but, he also knew he should. "I sort of understand if you don't, you know. I'd like you to be but, you've got university next year and you're so talented when it comes to hockey. I don't want to put more stress into your life."

"It's too late for that."

"Dylan." She leaned back and was surprised by his hostility. This wasn't the Dylan she knew. "You are just as much a part of this as me. You were there the night this happened. As I believe, it was you who ignotiated it." She pointeed out the evidence to him. They'd had sex a lot when they were going out but, it was always safe. She was on the pill, he wore a condom. He didn't understand how this had happened. They were as safe as safe could be without absitence.

"I know that. Jesus, Martie -" Before he could continue to shout at her, she squealed and flinched. She placed both hands near her navel and held it there with a scrunched up face. She was clearly in pain.

"Go on, the baby's just kicking." She waved her hand through the air and waited for him to continue. The reality of everything set in and how this was responsiblity too sat hi down and put him back in his place.

"Take it easy, okay?" He watched her with fear in his eyes. This new scared side of him was strange. He was always the tough untouchable hockey king. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know." She nodded, still holding her stomach.

"This is just crazy."

"I know." She nodded even more in agreement.

"Can I feel it?" He perched his head up and reached his hand across the table. His question brought a weak smile onto Martie's tired face.

"Sure." She pulled her chair in more to be closer for him.

Dylan spread his hand over her stomach and rubbed it around but, he couldn't feel anything. She put her hand over hers and guided it to the right spot. As soon as he felt the moitioned, he chuckled.

"There's really a thing in you, like, a person!" He exclaimed.

"A tiny little Michaelchuck, who's restless as their daddy." She chuckled.

They hadn't a clue but a broken hearted Italian boy stood outside in the dark watching them in the chill of the night.

Dylan walked Martie to her car and helped her inside and then made his way to where he had parked. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Marco waiting by his car.

"What are you doing here?" He sighed and rested his sleepy eyes on Marco.

"Are you going back to her?" Marco asked out of fear.

"No!" Dylan walked by him and got in his car. "Jeez, Marco," Dylan couldn't believe this night. "I'm gay, you know that."

"Well, this sort of changes everything." Marco scampered over to Dylan's door and spoke out.

"It doesn't change who I am." Dylan turned his key in the ignition and started up his car. "Do you need a ride?" He asked, annoyed.

Reluctantly, Marco got in the passenger seat.

"So, this is why you cancelled?"

"Yep." Dylan turned up the radio.

"I'm sorry, Dill, I didn't know."

"Nobody does."Dylan just shrugged while making a sharp left turn. "Well, Paige does." He glanced over at Marco and watched his breath intertwine with his.

"We haven't even kissed and we're already so stressed out." Marco lightly laughed to make it hurt less.

"Do you mind if we stop at my house first?"

"No, go ahead." Marco nodded, freezing.

"I have to tell my parents."

That idea scared Marco. He couldn't even fathom telling his mom he was gay. He couldn't imagine what Dylan was going through. All of it just made him want him more but, it felt to Marco like now he wouldn't get the chance to be with him. He was going to be a father soon.

Dylan pulled up into his driveway and as soon as the vechile came to a complete stop, Marco hopped out. He was almost at the Michaelchuck door when he turned around and realized Dylan was still in his car.

"Are you coming in?" Marco asked, paitently.

Hesitantly, Dylan took a large inhale followed by a bigger exhale and wandered to the door. He let both he and Marco in and slowly made his way to the family room where his parents were sitting. Paige was in the next room at the table writing her history paper.

"Dylan, don't worry about the game tonight," His dad looked up from the screen and told his son. "The scouts are coming to the next one, that's the one that matters."

"Dad, Mom." Dylan took a deep breath. He seemed fine from what anybody could tell. Paige's ears perked up and she wandered over next to Marco. Was this really it? Both the Michaelchucks looked up at their son and waited for what he was preparing to say. "Martie's pregnant." He finally admitted and then took another big breath. "I'm the father." When those three words escaped his lips, he let thin tears run down his face. The parents hadn't seen him cry since he was a toddler, Paige hadn't either. He didn't even cry when he came to them. Marco stood next to Dylan and was meekly crying as well.

The Michaelchucks were frozen in shock and his mother was weeping harder than anyone.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Dylan whimpered as his mom wrapped him in a hug. "I didn't know. It wasn't going to happen. I'm sorry."

His dad just brushed by all four of them.

A short chapter I know but it was nessecary, i've got all sorts of things ready to happen.

Let me know what you think

**Down - Hanson**


	3. Stuck In A Moment

**CHAPTER THREE: Stuck In A Moment**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi.

Dylan's week had started at a superior untouchable place with date with Marco and now, here was Friday, and he was miserable. His dad wasn't speaking to him - It was one thing for him to have the knowledge that his son was gay but, it tore him down a little more to hear he'd gotten his ex-girlfriend pregnant. By now, word had spread all over Degrassi like the plague and Dylan couldn't escape his new found reality. He cut out early last period and jumped into his car for a drive.

He planned on going to the community center hockey rink and practice shooting and drills but, on the way he passed through Martie's street. Dressed in baggy sweatpants that dragged on the snow covered pathway and a bohemian yoga shirt that barely fit her wide stomach, a scarf and a winter coat. Dylan pulled over and she wandered over to the driver's side of his car.

"Does this make me look fat?" She joked with a beaming smile, filing her hand up and down her belly. Dylan didn't look impressed. "See, that's a joke because I'm pregnant," She began to explain. "No matter what I'm going to be fat." Dylan only glaced his eyes over hers for a moment. "Lighten up, Michaelchuck." She swatted her hand against his shoulder. "You'd think your ex-girlfriend just told you she was pregnant or something." She tried with the humour again. This time Dylan shot her his best authority look. "So, I should cross comedic off my list of career possibilities?"

"I'd stick with serving pizza if I were you." He only muttered.

"Paige stopped by this morning." She mentioned. "She said you told your parents."

"Yep." He was staring off in the distance.

"And your boyfriend."

"Who?" Dylan looked up and waited impiantently for her to be more specific.

"Marco? I think that's what she said his name was."

"He's not my boyfriend, we're just sort of dating. Or were."

Martie wandered around the car and let herself in.

"Tell me about the boy." She tickled his torso and giggled. "Come on, I want to hear."

"Well, he's really sweet." Dylan started nonchalantly, putting his car back in drive. "He's so innocent, it makes me laugh. I'm his first boyfriend before, he's young. He's in Paige's grade." Dylan explained.

"You're corrupting minors?"

"Yeah." He nodded, his blonde hairs blowing in the cold chill. "Oh, he's Italian and he has a little tinge of an accent that - I don't know, we only started dating."

"You sound smittened." Martie clarified the obvious.

"I don't know. You being pregnant changes everything."

"Really?" She gasped, sarcastically.

"Please, stop with the jokes." Dylan ordered.

"Where are we going?" Martie looked around at the passing scenery.

Dylan had forgotten that she was in the car with him and he was still in the direction to the hockey rink.

"Oh, I was going to the rink to get my mind off everything for a bit. Can I drop you off somewhere?"

"I'll watch." She suggested. "If that's cool by you."

"Sure." Dylan just kept on driving trying to leave all his worries behind, if only for a minute.

After being tipped off by Paige, Marco took the bus over to the hockey rink. Walking in, he saw Dylan right away shooting pucks at the board. He couldn't take his eyes off him. Dylan was always very attractive to Dylan but, even more when he was on the rink. Maybe, it was all the cold air. Marco wasn't sure what it was but, he didn't questioned it, he just watched. Until, he noticed Martie sitting on the stands drinking hot chocalate and watching Dylan the same way Marco was. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out, Marco wandered up the stands and took a seat in front of her.

"Hi." He extended his hand for hers to shake.

"Hi." Friendly as always but with no idea who he was, Martie shook his hand.

"I'm Marco, I'm a -" He thought about for a brief moment. "I'm a friend of Dylan's." He introduced himself more throughly.

"Oh, you're the Marco!" She squealed. "I'm Martie, i've heard great things about you."

"Yeah, from who?" He asked, a little muddled.

"Paige." Martie nodded. Marco responded with a nod, too. It made sense. "And Dylan." That answer filled Marco with pure joy.

"Yeah, what'd he say?"

"In short?" She took a moment to watch Marco's naive expression. "That you're adorable."

Even though, they were sitting in a freezing cold hockey rink, Marco began to blush.

"So, congratulations." Marco looked at her stomahc, shocked by it's size. It was all so real to him now.

"Thanks." She rubbed her stomach. "I wish everybody else thought it was something to celebrate."

Marco didn't quite understand Martie. She seemed to be so calm and happy about everything going on surrounding her. She didn't seem like your stereotypical pregnant high school student. He had to wonder how medicated she was.

"Aren't you scared?"

"More than you know." She answered right away with a little chuckle. She sipped her drink and too a huge gasp. "I heard labour is like pulling a elephant through your nostril."

Marco shrilled his face together at the mental image her analogy placed in his mind.

"I have a feeling it hurts worse than being kicked in the gooch." She continued.

"You're probably right." He nodded, a little grossed outl. To take his mind off it all, he turned back to watch Dylan.

"You're lucky, you know, Marco." She stared at her ex-boyfriend on the ice.

"Why?" He looked back up at her, her eyes didn't drift away from Dylan.

"He's such an amazing guy. Plus, he's bananas for you."

"Yeah, well, I don't think anything's going to happen between us."

"Why not?" With concerned eyes, she stared at him and slid next to him as much as she could.

"Well," He tilted his head down at her stomach. "He's about to be a dad."

She only sighed to that answer.

"I wish I wasn't such a killjoy. Seems like I'm being quite a nuisance to everyone these days."

"Sorry, Martie, I didn't mean it that way."

"I know but, it's true."

Marco's eyes followed Dylan has he criss crossed across the rink practicing his stick handling which was already near perfect.

"You know, Marco, don't lose faith." She patted his shoulder. "I think things might work out for you two." She got up as well as she could, her stomach sticking out into the air. "I have to pee." She filled Marco in, taking her hand and then getting on his feet to spot her, he helped Martie out to the girl's bathroom.

Marco wondered if she could be right but, his brain inside screamed at him that this was the end of him and Dylan before they had even begun.

I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter or in-depth but it was important for the next one because the next one is going to be jam packed with drama up to the brim!

Let me know what you think.

Stuck In A Moment - U2


	4. Never Be The Same Again

Chapter Four: Never Be The Same Again

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi, only the creation of Martie.

Martie wandered towards the parking lot of Degrassi, an ice cream cone in her hand and her other resting on her bulging pregnant belly. It was freezing out but, she was boiling and had the biggest yerning for strawberry ice cream. She sort of enjoyed that aspect of being pregnant, she didn't have to explain why she wanted something, she could just have it. A few teachers on their lunch break walked by her with gossip-induced eyes and whispered. She had grown accustom to it, Dylan would have to learn how to now. She was on her way to the school to give him the CDs he'd left at her house when they were still going out. She reached the bottom stair of the steps of Degrassi and felt the strangest feeling. It was slimy, sort of shocking to her body and most of all, it was damn painful. She crouched down on her knees and scrunched her face up, dropping the cone down so she could clutch her stomach with her other hand, too. She just wanted to cry, this was the worst kicking she'd felt through out her almost eight months.

"That's why Spinner and I are going to win for king and queen." With a flip of her hair, Paige rhapodized on to her posse of friends. The formal was weeks away but, she couldn't be more excited.

"Just don't cry too hard when Jimmy and I take home the crowns." Hazel chuckled and glided her eyes up at her best friend.

"It's not about who wins. Just go and have a good time." Marco started to walk ahead of them with his usual smile.

"What the -?" Spinner's eyes caught the sight out of the front doors of Degrassi.

"Martie?" Innocently, Paige questioned, tilting her head to see.

"Martie!" Marco fled from the school, followed by the rest of his friends, and rushed to Martie's side. "Martie, what happened?"

She was almost on her knees and her face was bulging red.

"I think the baby's just kicking." She nodded and tried to catch her breath.

"Come sit." Marco slowly tried to lead her to a nearby bench. Before they could get it there, she screamed.

"I don't think it's kicking." Hazel mumbled.

Martie tried to choke up a laugh.

"I'm not in labour." She shook her head. "I'm not even eight months yet. Almost." Even speaking sounded painful.

"Hello, pre-mature." Paige's voice rang.

"No, no, no." Martie finally took a seat on the bench while Marco rubbed her back. "It's not. I'm not." She sounded scared for the first time and more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Marco quietly tolded her and stayed for support, rubbing her back. "Paige, go get your parent's van." He called at her and she and Spinner went running while Jimmy and Hazel watched on.

"This is so gross." Spinner whispered loudly in Paige's ear. "Do we have to stay?"

"My niece of nephew is about to be born, yes, we must." She didn't even look his way when she spoke, he should've just known, she figured.

"Where's Dylan?" Marco nervously shifted around in the chair next to her.

"I finally got a hold of him. He was on a field trip with his class at the Man and Nature museum."

"He better get here soon." Spinner muttered, sitting foreword with his head in his hands.

"It's not like the baby's waiting for him to get here, Spin. I read somewhere that it can take up to fourty hours."

"Fourty hours?!" Spinner didn't like the sound of that.

With the cilcking her shoes, the nurse rapidly wandered over to them with gloves on and a glowing smile.

"She's dilated about five centimeters." She clued them in. It all excited Paige, worried Marco and frankly, freaked Spinner right out. "Are you the father?" The nurse's eyes checked down at Spinner.

"What?" He almost shouted. "No, I'm not!"

"Calm down, Hon." Paige tried to pull him together.

"Are you?" She checked with Marco, who was looking away and off into space.

"Huh?" He stared up at her with naive big Italian eyes. "Me? No. He's on his way. He's on the other side of the city right now."

"Well, one of you is going to have to go in, if he's not here on time." She shrugged and wandered back down the hall.

"I'm not going!" Spinner was the first to say.

"Paige?" Marco glazed his eyes into Paige's.

"No way."

"Come on, you're the one who's so excited to become an Aunt."

"That doesn't mean I want to go into the room with the hormone crazy Martie and cheer for her to push."

"You are a cheerleader." Marco tried to push it on her.

"No way, Marco. Forget it."

"I'm going to call Dylan again." Marco got up from a chair, even more frazzled now, and headed to find a pay phone in the hospital.

"Marco?" Martie watched the little Italian walk by her room on his way back to the waiting area from the pay phone. He turned back around and wandered into the room.

"Oh, Martie, don't worry." He said as soon as he caught a glimpse of her child-like face, she was terrified. Her breathing was heavy and she looked like she was trying her best not to let her forming tears down. "Dylan's on his way. Paige called your parents, too."

"You mean no one's here?" It only freaked her out more.

"Well, Paige and Spinner are." That didn't seem to make Martie feel any better. She just tried to push some hair from her apple red face. "And me." He shrugged his shoulders and moved closer. She smiled when she heard he was sticking around. "Hold my hand." She put it out for him to slip his into.

"You're scared?"

She nodded right away. "I'm not even in the actual labour part yet and I'm terrified."

"You'll be great." He tried to assure her but, then remembered he knew absolutely nothing about labour and had neve rbeen in labour himself. "Why don't we try to take your mind off it?"

"Try your best." Her breathing calmed down and she began to loosen up.

"Have you seen any good movies lately?" He asked her the first thing that popped into his head.

"Uh," She tried to think. "I rented Duece Bigalow a few nights ago." She grinned and sort of chuckled in rememberance. "It was really funny."

"I saw that with my friend, Ellie. I hear they're going to make a sequal."

"Rob Schrider's funny." She mentione dand swallowed around the disappearing lump in her throat. "What about you? Been to theatres lately?"

"I went and saw Zombie Raider's Three with Dylan actually." He smirked. "It was horrifying."

"Man, he made me go to Zombie Raider's Two with him, I hated it. Way too much gore and guts."

"I know. You know when the large green zombie is in the hospital and he walks into that room where that woman is screaming and screaming. You think it's cause she's being eaten by the baby zombie and you seen him with the blood dripping from his lips as he walks in." She listened to the story, so far it was really keeping her mind off everything. "And then you see she's just screaming because she's in labour." The moment the words escaped his lips, Marco's eyes bulged open. "I'm sorry, Martie." Her face began to crunch up again and she looked ready to scream. She pressed both hands on her pelvis and started to whimper. "I'm sorry, Martie, I didn't mean too-"

"No," She shook her head and pulled his hand back so he wouldn't leave. "I think I'm having a contraction." She swallowed and tried to just grit her teeth through the pain. "Don't leave me, okay?" She asked Marco who looked even more afraid than she was.

Moments later, the same nurse who'd asked Spinner if he was the father wandered back in and noticed Martie's blantly pain filled face. She checked on a screen and then slipped her hand beneath the covers.

"We tried what you said, the breathing stuff but, the contractions won't stop." Martie said between breaths, her eyes weak yet bulging.

"No, you're fully dialated, Martie. You're ready to go into the labour room."

"What?" Both she and Marco nearly screamed at the nurse.

"The father's not here yet." Marco filled the nurse in quickly but, she didn't seem to care.

"My parents aren't here." Scared like a little baby herself, she told the nurse.

"It's time to take you, Martie, I'm sorry." She called for a few other nurses and they began to wheel Martie and her bed out into a whole new room. "Sir, you should go get a gown and gloves, you've got to come in with her." The nurse told Marco without looking behind her at him.

Freaked out, Marco rushe dout of the hospital room to tell Paige and Spinner but, he bumped right into the firm chest of Dylan. Paige and Spinner following close behind him.

"Did I miss it? Did I miss it?" Out of breath and worrisome, Dylan glanced into Marco's eyes and then raced his stare around the hospital.

"Thank God, you're here. You've got to go get a gown and gloves, you have to go in there." They raced Dylan over to get changed, Marco thanking every God he knew of that Dylan had showed up right in the nick of time.

"Dylan." Martie reached up for him with scared and adoring eyes. She had half a smile while the rest of her was clearly upset. "You're here." She breathed out and swallowed, like she had been for the last few minutes.

"You think I'd miss this?" He didn't feel at all prepared to be a father, he didn't even feel ready to watch a baby be born but, it was like a hockey game to him. Even if you weren't at your best, you showed up and you give it all you've got. That was what had been going through his head, as he took the longest cab ride of his life over to the hospital.

"I'm really scared." She inhaled, as he took a seat and grabbed her hand. "I've already been here three hours."

"Martie," He looked at her as if she was mental. "This could take _days_. My mom was in labour with me for twenty two hours."

This wasn't comforting news to Martie, it only made her more petrified.

"Days? Dylan, I know I'm not funny but, you're not funny either." She told him in a paniacked voice.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The nurse wandered in and just smiled at them both.

"You must be Dylan." He reached up an dhsook the woman's hand as she turned her attention back over to Martie. "How you doing, Martie?"

"I'm having a baby." Martie spat like it was a suitable answer.

"Well, you're boyfriend's here now, you'll be great."

Martie and Dylan shifted their eyes between them but, neither bothered to correct the nurse. There was too much chaos going on already.

"Why isn't the baby here yet?" Martie questioned up at the nurse like a child would.

"Sweetie, take it easy. We've checked already, you've got a little while." She nodded. "I'll be right back with some ice chips."

Martie grabbed her stomach and squealed.

"Contraction?" Dylan questioned, he could feel her hand squeeze his. She nodded and tried to push right then and there. "Whoa, whoa, Martie." he got up out of his seat and tried to stop her. "You can't force it right now, you heard the nurse."

"I'm the mother, I can do it, if I want."

"Lay back, lay back." He helped her down onto her back and fluffed the pillow beneath her head.

"Alright, Martie, one more, push!" The doctor stood between her open legs and directed her, his hands ready to slide the baby into his arms. Martie screamed like they do in horror movies, clutching onto Dylan's whole arm with both hands, as he watched with a mixture of emotions. He was scared, anxious, amazed, and everything in between. "One more." The doctor waved one hand through the air to help coach her. She pushed as much as she could but, it was only bringing her to tears. "Keep breathing, Martie."

Dylan looked back down at her with his his sea blue eyes and breathed the way she was to help out, it didn't make the pain go away even a bit.

She wasn't even concentrating on the room around her or on the nurse's. She barely even glanced at the doctor, she just wanted the pain to go away and for the baby to come out.

"Dylan, stop." She shook her head at him. "Stop, stop." She balled her eyes out.

"It's okay." He put a hand over his arm where her hands were and helped her hold on.

"Alright, there's the head." The doctor let them know and Dylan went back to viewing. He took a huge gulp as the doctor instructed Martie to push again and again. Like magic, the baby slid it's whole way out and into the doctor's arms and crying replaced Martie's screaming through out the room. It was a magic trick that took eighteen hours and twenty seven minutes.

"You did it!" A nurse cheered and pinching Martie's shoulder. Martie just dropped head back and put her legs down. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

"You did a great job." Dylan went back to sitting next to her as the doctor took the baby away to cut it's imbilicle cord and give it a quick cleaning so Martie didn't think she had given birth to flem. Dylan pushed all the sweat covered streaks of hair from Martie's blushing face and cuddled close to her as the doctor planted their baby boy in her hands.

"Oh my gosh." She took another huge gasp. "Look at him." She couldn't peel her brown eyes off this bald headed blue eyed boy. He was without a doubt the sweetest thing she'd ever laid her eyes on. "Hi, hi, I'm your mom." Her voice sweeter than usual and breathier, she spoke to him. Dylan was right in there trying to process this. He'd only found out two and half weeks ago that he was going to be a father and now, here it was - his son. This new form of life that he had helped create. He carefully and sort of timidly placed a single finger on the baby's stomach that was covered in a white blanket. With that one small touch, the whole thing was suddenly real to him.

"I like your hat." He told his son as he glanced up at the little blue cap the nurse had slid onto the baby's head.

"Do you guys have a name picked out?" The nurse asked. Martie and Dylan hadn't even discussed names. Dylan hadn't thought of any either but, Martie had a list written and carved in her mind. "We'll give you two a minute." The nurse grinned fondly and left the room with the rest of the crew.

"Got any ideas?" Dylan asked while Martie craddled their nameless child.

"What about Pacey?" She suggested with hope in her words.

"I hate Dawson's Creek." Dylan shook his head in disgust. "No son of mine will be called Pacey."

Martie pushe dup her nose and fixed Dylan with a face.

"What about Ben?" Dylan tried.

"That's so generic." Martie shook her head.

"Todd?" He tried again.

Martie didn't mind that name at all. She put her head back and took all of her son in, trying to map him out.

"He doesn't look a thing like a Todd." She finally decided and then looked back up at Dylan for more suggestions. Dylan was too hypnotized by his little boy. "I kind of like Dodger." She announced. She really hoped Dylan would, too. She had the idea that he wouldn't though.

"Martie, have you even read Oliver Twist? The Artful Dodger is a theif and a bit of a brat."

"That's it!" She exclaimed, for the first time during their whole time at the hospital, she looked excited.

"No, Martie, That's not his name."

"No, Oliver, Oliver Moir-Michaelchuck."

"Marvin? Why Marvin for a middle name?"

"No," She shook her head. "Hifinated last name, I'm Marvin, you're Michaelchuck."

Dylan took a moment and then followed with a nod.

"I like Oliver. Could his middle name be John?" he asked, thinking of his dad. He knew his dad wouldn't show up since he so disapointed in his son and didn't agree with any of this. "After my dad."

"Alright, Oliver John Marvin-Michaelchuck." Martie grinned and told her son. "That's you, that's you, yes. You're Oliver. Hello, Oliver."

Dylan sat, completely fixated on this surreal event. He hadn't any idea that someone had already peeked in and seen what was going on.

Walking through the hallway, Marco grabbed his coat from his chair in the waiting room and began to put it on.

"Did you see the baby? Did you?" Paige pulled away from her mom and asked, more than ecstatic.

"Yep." He fixed the collar of his jacket and got prepared to leave.

"Is that why you look so upset? Was the baby ugly?"

"No, Paige,the baby was beautiful. He was beautiful."

"He's a he?" She almost screamed. "Mom, it's a boy." She glanced behind her and tapped her mom in a smile. Behind them both, her mom began to jump and almost break into a fit of joy and tears. Spinner had taken off a few hours ago to be home in time for supper. Paige was ready to take off and meet her first nephew but with how miserable Marco appeared, she pulled back. "What is wrong with you, Marco?"

"It's just, they looked so perfect together." Marco sighed in his hurt voice. "They were a family. I mean, Dylan is meant for her and she is meant for him. They just had a son together."

"Marco." Paige wanted to smack her hand across her friend's face. How much convincing did he need? "Dylan is gay. He doesn't like Martie anymore than a friend anymore."

"Maybe, he's just confused." Marco fought her point.

"Are you just confused?" She darted her Paige-stare into his face and jetted her pelvis to the side.

"No." He mumbled knowing she'd won.

"Exactly. Yes, the whole baby changes everything and maybe you'll have to wait for Dylan now but, just be happy for him."

Before Marco could say anything or ask her any questions, she and her mother were rushing down the hallway to meet the newest and smallest member of their family. Still, a little doubtful and feeling upset that he and Dylan couldn't be together, Marco left the hospital for the bus stop. His head hung low the whole way.

Let me know what you guys think.

Don't lose hope, just keep reading because I have a lot more planned.

And thanks for all the awesome responses so far.

**Never Be The Same Again - Mel C.**


	5. Till I Am Myself Again

Chapter Five: Till I Am Myself Again

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi.

"Just talk to him." Paige dished out advice to her big brother while locking through her locker for her history binder and textbook. "He's really upset."

Sighing greatly, Dylan leaned lifelessly against the locker by hers. He hadn't slept over the hospital but, he hadn't caught a wink of slumber.

"Fine, don't, Dylan, I don't really care." Flustered and iritable, Paige closed her locker loudly. "He just thinks you're going back to her and I've seen him be many different things but depressed is my least favorite." She began to walk but, Dylan follow behind her.

"You mean, he doesn't understand that I'm just occupied, I just had a baby." He kept that last bit beneath his breath. A lot of people knew at Degrassi but, Dylan wanted to keep it as limited as possible.

"Well, he's taking it personal."

"This is ridculous." Dylan claimed with a harsh tone.

"Ridculous, pathetic, romantic, whatever. Just talk to him."

Before Dylan could get another word in, the bell rang and Paige scurried into her next classroom.

Limply, he let his shoulders down. He had so many new topics in his head and phamlets to read in his backpack that attending class wasn't even a priority. He wandered down the hallway, sliding his feet until he noticed Marco by his locker, late for his next class. It was the first time he'd ever seen Marco without a smile in a long while. He swallowed his pride and wandered over.

"Hey, Marco." He said like a catchphrase. It caught Marco off guard and he darted his head upward.

"Oh, hi." He went back to searching through his locker and lowered his eyes.

"Where'd you take off too last night? You didn't get to meet Oliver." Dylan tried to sound cheerful.

"I had to get home - my mom was making marianra sauce." He made up the worst lie that both he and Dylan had ever heard.

"Oh, well, look, I know I've been beyond busy these days but, my uncle," He cleared his throat. "He's a landlord for these apartment buildings on Kingston and Waverley," Marco followed along with a nod to Dylan's explination, "And since my dad's not on born with the whole baby thing and Martie's parents don't have enough room for a baby there, I need to find a place,"

"Wait," Marco stopped with a sudden rush of concern in his voice. "Kingston and Waverley? You'd have to take three buses to and from here."

"I know but, Martie's the only one working between us right now and her hours will be cut back now between school and the baby, Plus my uncle says he'll give us a good deal."

"So, why are you telling me this?" Marco was going on five minutes late for his history class now.

"I was wondering, if maybe, you want to," Dylan danced around the question while tilting his head from shoulder to shoulder. "Help me move some of my stuff and Martie's over there tonight?"

It wasn't Marco's fantasy date but he hadn't spent any decent personal time with Dylan right now, so he willingly and anxiously nodded.

"Great." Dyaln smiled in unison. "I'll see you later."

Clapping his hands in excitement, Marco sped off to his class.

"So, this is your humble abode?" Marco peeked around what he could of the apartment while carrying one of the lighter boxes full of Dylan's clothes.

"It's no castle but, it'll do for now, right?" Dylan left a box by the door to keep it open and then dashed down his car to collect some more.

Marco carried the box to the back in search of the bedroom. He had three choices. Behind door number one was the smallest bathroom known to man. Marco couldn't picture Dylan comfortably standing inside the shower and Martie's personality seemed to loud and personable for the dull cream colored peeling wall paper with perony roses that covered the room. Door number two was nothing but a linen cupboard filled with a few towels that were gladly given by Mrs. Michaelchuck, so it had to be the third door. Marco pushed it open with his elbow and it hit him then. It was only a one bedroom apartment. Martie and Dylan would have to sleep together. He dropped the box by the doorway and entered the empty room with nothing but the afternoon light pouring in and casting over him. All at once, the new reality washed over him. He was crazy about Dylan but, Dylan was going to playing house for the rest of his life with this girl and raising their child with her. They'd have to co-habitate and make desicons together. They'd be friends, they might even see each other naked, and by the looks of it they could very possibly be sleeping together.

"You like?" Dylan asked in a chipper voice carrying three boxes in that blocked his head. His voice snapped Marco out of his trance right away. He spun around and carefully took one of the boxes from Dylan.

"Yeah, it's nice." Marco swallowed and the two wandered down stairs to pull a dresser and other furniture from Dylan's uncle's truck.

"Thanks for helping out, Marco." Dylan took a seat on the floor next to his friend. It killed Marco to know that might be all could be for a long time. Dylan placed his hand against Marco's back and helped himself to a slice of pizza.

"No prob." Marco peeped.

"You've been really quiet, you alright?"

Marco took a large bite, so he wouldn't have to answer. He put a hand over his stuffed mouth and nodded.

"You sure?" Dylan lightly chuckled.

"Yeah." Marco answered after swallowing.

"Man, after I heard I was going to be a father I never thought I'd laugh again." Dylan confessed wiping a few sweat beads from his forehead. "Thanks to you, I've been smiling all afternoon."

Like that, comfort had swept back into Marco and he beamed like a little child. He still couldn't shake the doubt that was lurking inside of him.

"Dylan," Marco cleared his throat and realized quickly that Dylan's piercing blue eyes were daggering into him and he was completely listening. "I really like you." Marco admitted with blushing eyes and a deep swallow. "I guess that you're sort of - I don't know - all over the place right now, I just wanted you to know that -" He sighed deeply and tried his best to think about what to say. "I'll wait for you." He said as quick as he could and then turned his attention the other way, so Dylan could only smile at the back of his head.

"Marco,"

"No, I know you're probably not even interested in dating right now, I just thought -"

"Marco." Dylan tried again.

"You don't have to spare my feelings, Dylan. I get it."

Dylan placed his hand over Marco's shoulder and turned his face back to him.

"No, you don't." Dylan shook his head and leaned his head in to kiss Marco. It was sweet and had the best timing. It was beyond what Marco had imagined it to be. Dylan tasted incrediable even with pizza on his breath. He slid onto the floor behind him and one on Marco's chest while both Marco's hands were working through Dylan's curls of hair. However, before it could evolve, they heard another body walk through the apartment and then Paige and her mother's voice sang through the hall. Marco and Dylan pulled away, immeaditaly.

"I should probably go visit Martie, if they're here to help now." Dylan wiped his lips on his wrist and then got up to leave Marco in his confusion and elation.

I recieved some unhappy comments about the last chapter which I don't mind but, be constructive, _please._

I do want to thank **luvluv **and **psumathgirl** and everyone else for their awesome reviews that I love reading as much I love writing this story!

Anyways, I know this is a short chapter, I have to head out to work but, I've got a lot of twist and turns coming up in the story.

_**Till I Am Myself Again - Blue Rodeo**_


	6. Where Do We Go From Here

Chapter Six: Where Do We Go From Here

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Degrassi.

Wrapped in a thick blue blanket to shield him from the strong winter ripping through Toronto, Oliver slept in his mother's arms who followed Dylan down the apartment hallway. Her brown eyes doted over Oliver, as Dylan yacked on.

"I know you'll probably put your own unique "Martie Marvin" touch on this place but, for four fifty a month, I figure it's a great deal."

"I'll love it, Dyl." She assured him with an obvious sleepiness to her voice. She was excited to be out of the hospital however.

"I kno you'd like to of been part of the picking selection."

"I'ts fine, I just want to get him inside and get all settled."

Dylan slid the key into the lock once they apparoched their door that's royal blue paint was chipping off of so brutally you could see the old green that it was painted with in the 1930's.

"Thank you, though." She spoke softly.

"What for?" Dylan asked, fidgeting with the key.

"For doing this. For taking on this dad role. It's nice to not have to do this alone."

Dylan stood up straight like a solider once the door had been unlocked and then looked down at her and a smile spread across his face as he watched her watch Oliver.

"I'm happy not to have to do this alone, too." He smiled. "Now, come on." He pushed the door open.

"I hope Paige didn't go over the top with the baby shower -"

It was too late, Martie noticed as soon as she stepped inside. Her friends filled the petite onebedroom apartment, her mother and Dylan's, a selected fistful of Paige's friends, some of Dylan's, and Dylan's mom. Dylan was completely disapointed to see his dad hadn't put aside his feelings to come and celebrate his grandson's birth. The noise of all the excited people woke Oliver up immeaditaly but, he didn't cry, not until he was taken from his mother's arms by Paige. She just rocked him to and fro' to calm him back down into a drooling silence.

"You've still got the glow!" Mrs. Michaelchuck exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around Martie and walked her deeper into the apartment. Dylan stood back, hanging up his coat and watching the events. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Marco in the kitchen pouring himself a soda pop. They hadn't spoken about the kiss or anything and Dylan had been too busy to even so much as say hello to him. Marco saw him but, just wandered into the room. Dylan made his way through the crowds of caring and adviced filled people - making small talk and saying his thank you's until he finally got within talking distance of Marco.

"Why so chatty?" Dylan joked while taking a seat next to him. Marco just limply smiled at him. "Thanks for coming." Dylan continued and nervously ran his hand through his blonde curls. "It means a lot to Martie."

"And you?" Marco checked.

"I'm glad you came, too." Dylan put his hand on Marco's knee as a simple gesture and finally put Marco to ease.

"Dyl, come get a picture!" His mother waved him over to where Martie was sitting on a couch, holding the baby in her arms. Craig Manning was on a bent knee in front of the couch getting her camera ready.

"I'll be right back." Dylan assured Marco and then took a seat next to Martie and the new family got their first picture together. Marco smiled over at them, feeling happy for them both. He was worried for them both, too, but it mostly happiness. Until, he looked at it for what it was. They were a family. In an instance, he was back to being unsure and resigned.

The shower went on with Martie opening present after present for Oliver and everyone taking their turns fawning over him. Marco wasn't his usual talkative self though. He took to staying with Jimmy, Spinner and Craig who weren't baby-obbsessed like most of the women there.

"Can I steal Marco away from you?" Dylan finally approached them almost an hour later.

The guys all stood uncomfortable, staring at Dylan, unsure of what Marco would or should do. They'd all heard Marco's version of the story, however. Jimmy gave Marco a bit of a shove foreward and he and Dylan excused themseleves out into the hallway.

"Are you alright?" Dylan closed the door behind them.

"Yeah." Marco said nonchalantly.

"Okay. You've just been avoiding me all night."

"No, I haven't."

"It just comes off that way."

"Well, you're busy." Marco shrugged. As Dylan turned around to let himself back inside, Marco muttered under his breath: "You've made that pretty clear."

"What do you want from me, Marco?" Dylan snapped as he turned around.

"I just want you to be with me. I want you and me to finally go on a real second date. I want you." Marco spoke up and passionately, throwing his gaze into Dylan's glare.

"I want that, too, Marco, believe me but, it just isn't going to happen right now. I've got to find a part time job, I've got to support my son and pay to live here. I don't have my whole family on my side right now, okay? I'm dealing with things that you can't even pretend you feel, Marco. What happened to you being on my side?"

"I am!" Marco cut in.

"What happened to waiting?"

"I am, I just -" Marco finally lowered his voice and took a deep breath.

"I can't help but feel left out. I can't help but feel jealous of Martie."

Dylan just waited for Marco to continue, his heart beating quickly and his blue eyes looked as flustered as his mind was.

"Why are you jealous of Martie?" Dylan couldn't fathom that. It sounded so ridculous. "She's a teenage mom, nobody's jealous of her. Not even Mel Gibson would trade lives with her."

"I know it's crazy but, I am. I'm jealous of her because she gets you." He admitted with all his naivete out there in the open.

"I've got to go back in." Dylan just said and pushed the door open. "Are you coming?" He glanced back at Marco behind him.

"I want to go home." Marco nodded and Dylan watched as he walked himself to the elevator.

Once everyone had vacated the apartment and left, it was one ten o'clock but, Martie was exhausted. Her mom was bopping Oliver in her arms and trying to get him to stop crying as she brushed her teeth and threw on her pajamas. Once her mom had left, she put Oliver into his cradle (which used to be Dylan's as a baby) and crawled into her bed.

Dylan couldn't feel terrible over his semi-arguement with Marco. He knew this whole thing was unfair to Marco but, he couldn't help but have that as his last priority. His whole world had been flipped upside down with no mercy. He was suddenly a father, a room mate, a working kid, and he still had school to keep up with his. He didn't know anything about kids, the most he'd ever worked with kids was a one day hockey camp years ago and growing up with Paige - which was a job in itself. He crept into Oliver's room and exasperated as widely as he could in the pitch black of the room. He turned on the mobile, that was also his as a baby, that had four different colored airplanes turning around and through the alluminating moonlight that peaked through the window he could make out his son's body.

"Oliver John Marvin-Michaelchuck." Just saying his son's full name made him want to curl up and sleep right in the rocking chair he'd pulled up to the crib. "What'd you think of your first day in the world?" Dylan pulled his head in close next to his sleeping son and made believe he could hear more than just breathing. "Oh," He sighed while lifting his head out. "You don't like the wallpaper in this room." He looked around the dark room. "I'll talk to the landlord about that. Your mom? What do you think of her?" He asked. "She's not as nuts as she can come across but, you're going to grow tired of her attempted humor very quickly. I'll be there to feel that pain with you." He teased. "But, go easy on her, you owe it to her after the labour. She's young and just a snew at this whole thing as you. Maybe, be gentle with me, too, okay? I mean, I'm your dad but, I'm learning, so help me out, okay?" Dylan leaned foreward and ran both his hand through his mess of curls. "I'm going to try really hard to raise you right, though. I know your grandpa's not really keen on this whole thing but, I'll make up for it, alright? I'm not going to promise to be the dream dad but, I'm going to be the best dad you have, okay?" Dylan sounded so ardent and so trying to his baby boy but with how sound Oliver was sleeping, Dylan knew to just say goodnight. "I love you." He got up from the chair and bent inward to give Oliver a kiss on the forehead and then shut the door as he left.

Dylan locked their apartment door and shut off all the lights before walking with his eyes shut into the bedroom. They pulled open in half a second when he noticed Martie already in bed with her big pajama shirt on.

"Hey, I got you a present." He told her to gain her attention. "Well, I guess it's more for Oliver." He pulled open the closet door and picked up a plastic shopping bag from the floor.

"What is it?" She lurked up. She thought she'd seen every baby item in the world today. Dylan pulled out a warm-looking yellow chenielle blanket and draped it over his arm.

"It's a swaggle blanket. The lady at the store said it was perfect for swaggling the baby." He handed it to Martie to look over. She rubbed it close to her cheek and smiled at it's warmth. "I just got to figure out what swaggling is now." He scratched his head.

"It's sweet, thanks." She reached up and extended her arms open after putting the blanket to the side. Dyland bent down and the two shared their first hug in what felt like eons. Dylan had forgotten at how perfectly Martie's head fit between his chin and shoulder. It was like her head was made for the crevis. He stood up straight and swayed himself back into reality. He missed Marco in the back of his mind.

"Goodnight, Martie." He waved to her quickly and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" She questioned, while sinking deeper beneath the comforter.

"I guess to the couch." Dylan hadn't realized until that night how awakward the two of them sleeping together again really seemed.

"Don't be stupid," She folded the blanket next to her over. "Get in here."

"Martie, I just -"

She detected right away how worrisome he was becoming.

Before he started sweating, she sighed.

"Are you overcome with this urge to mount me?"

Dylan really thought about it and he didn't feel at all sexually attracted to her or anything, which he was already aware of.

"No." He mumbled.

"Do you think I'm going to try anything with you?" She eyed him like a private investigator.

"No." He mumbled once more.

"Then there's no problem." She patted the free space next to her.

Taking his time, Dylan lifted his shirt over his head and then dropped his jeans and in his boxers he slipped beneath the covers. He went to say goodnight to her but, she was already out like a light. She was exhausted from the events of the last few days. He reached over her and turned off the lamp and the two fell asleep.

However, they both woke up nearly three hours later to the loud screaming of baby Oliver. They both deeply groaned. Dylan began to get up but, MArtie put her hand on his chest to place him back down.

"I'll go." She wandered off and suspected her son of being hungry.

When the baby still wouldn't stop crying, fifteen minutes later, Dylan rose out of bed and went to go help Martie out.

"What's the - Whoa!" He closed his eyes and then threw his hand over them.

There at one thirty in the morning with a baby in her arms was his ex-girlfriend topless and attempting to breast feed for the first time.

"I need your help." She admitted, embarressed.

"With what?" Dylan didn't uncover his eyes. He couldn't figure out how he could help in any way, shape, or form.

"Can you hold Oliver?"

Dylan finally opened his eyes and put down his hand and moved over and took his son in his arms. Oliver was as red as red could be and screaming like there was no tommorrow. Martie, still topless, dug through a baby bag next to the rocking chair and pulled out a breast pump.

"What's that?" Dylan yawned.

"Oh, you hook it up to your mouth and then to my breast and you have to inhale." Her sarcasm oozing out, Martie fixed him with her tired bird size eyes.

"Sorry." Dylan backed up, feeling a little attacked.

"It's fine." She tried hooking it up the best she could. "You have to support his head." She got up, the breast pump still attached to her. "Hold it like this." She got next to him and slid his hands around.

"I know what i'm doing." Dylan fought with her in a whisper.

"You have to hold your left hand there." She started ot play around with him. "Dylan, support him."

"Put a shirt on for christ sake!" Dylan looked down at her and noticed her lactacing.

With a grunt, Martie took the baby from Dylan and sat back down to breast feed. Dylan took a moment and then went back to bed.

Running on four hours of sleep, Dylan changed Oliver before hoping into the shower. He liked a half an hour shower in the morning but, his shower was so cold that he could only hack ten minutes. Sopping wet, he got changed while Martie tried to get Oliver back to sleep. Doing a thousand things at the same time, Dylan finally left for school.

He loved driving but, now that he had an almost whole hour long drive to school, he apperciated them even more. It was the one moment of clarity in his entire day between mornings and evenings with Oliver and Martie and school time with all the drama Degrassi was jam-packed with and Marco.

He strolled through the hallways, racing to his homeroom class when he nearly collided into the little Italian, who was posting up another formal poster.

"Oh, hey there." Dylan froze in his tracks. "Need some help?" He put up a hand and held the poster against the wall while Marco taped it.

"Thanks." Marco wandered a little ways and found a place for another one. "I'm sorry about last night. At the shower."

"Ancient history." Dylan was much too tired to dish into it all.

"I don't want you to think i'm acting like a -" Marco searched for the least self-depricating word he could think of.

"A diva?" Dylan ad-libbed.

"Sure." Marco didn't like that but, it seemed to suit it.

"I don't want to come across as a -" Dylan couldn't find a stigma to sum him up.

"A teenage father?" Marco helped him out and Dylan agreed with a humored grin.

The bell rang interuppting their moment and the two had to part ways.

In the middle of last period, Dylan's found began to buzz in his backpack. At first, he ignored it but when it continued on for two whole moments, he reached in and fished it out from his bag. He dipped his head beneath the library table and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dylan! Come home!" Frantically, Martie squealed over top of Dylan's cries into the phone.

"I got school."

"Dylan!" She pleaded.

Dylan just hung up as he heard her get distracted with Oliver. He tried to push through class but, the sound of his son's crying in the back of his mind won over his school work and he skipped out early.

He could hear Oliver's crying from the elevator when Dylan finally arrived at his new home.

"What's the problem?" Dylan put one finger in his ear, trying to drown out the noise a little bit.

"I don't know!" Martie exclaimed, standing over the carseat she'd placed her son in as he wailed. "He hasn't stopped since noon. I've done everything to do. I tried to burp him, feed him, change him, I did all the thingds they say, too, and he hasn't stopped. I want to cry!" She crossed her arms beneath her chest and frowned at her son. "Please stop, Ollie, stop for your mother. She's going to throw herself off the balcony." She bargained in her sweetest voice.

Dylan bent down on his knees and picked up his son and cradled him in his arms, the crying only grew softer by a little bit of a decimal.

"It's okay, Daddy's here." He tried to console Oliver but, it didn't work. "What's wrong, Buddy? Why are you so upset?" He questioned in his lightest of voices. "What's happening? Are you sad?"

"Dylan!" Behind him, Martie paced.

There was a meek knock at the door in the middle of it all and trying to free herself of the madness, Martie rushed to answer it. There in between the sobbing, the frustration and in the citic smelling hallway stood Marco with a yellow stuffed teddy bear in his hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff hanger.

I know this isn't the best written part, please review, I might re-write it if it was awful. I'm exhausted, I worked both my jobs today and it's two am here. I shouldn't be writing, I thought it would calm me down.

Anyways, please, review, I loved all your comments about the last chapter

**Where Do We Go From Here - Mat Kearney**


	7. Wind It Up

Chapter Seven: Wind It Up

"Hello?" Completely got off guard and in the center of a crisis, Martie squinted at Marco at the door. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Marco," With an uneasiness in his voice and fear from all the wailing and screaming inside the room, Marco re-introduced himself. "I forgot to give my shower present to Oliver." He displayed the bear in his hand.

"Do you know anything about babies?" Martie held one of her hips and leaned her helpless body against the open door.

All Marco really knew about kids is what he'd learnt in health class.

"I guess, I know a little." He thought out loud.

"You'll do, fine." Martie was up for anything. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the apartment and led him to where Dylan was standing and shushing Oliver in his arms in the middle of their living area.

"Oliver." Martie stood on her tip toe and stared up her son in his dad's arms. "Look what Marco brought you."

Marco shook the bear around in one hand, but Oliver didn't so much as pause for a moment.

"This is hopeless. We have The Omen child." Martie flopped back on their well worn out couch and held her hand over her head.

"He's a baby, Martie, they cry. We'll figure it out." Rocking Oliver in his arms, Dylan told her without looking over to her.

"My mom says that babies like something routine to pay attention to. That's why mobile's are so soothing. Just something routine like a picture, a fish tank or a CD or something." Marco said but, it didn't seem like he was actually be heard by either Dylan or Martie. Until, moments later Martie jumped up from the couch and dashed into the back room.

"Here." She held up a small bronze trinket in her hand and showed them as she came back into the living room.

"Do you plan on shoving that in Oliver's mouth?" Dylan took notice to it as she winded it up.

"No." She shook her head at Dylan and snarled. "It's a music box that I got from my Nana years back. I'm surprised I even have it." She took Oliver from Dylan and put him back into his car seat and then placed the music box next to it. He still cried like a baby while it played next to him but soon the crying turned into whimpers which transformed into sniffles which soon became silence. All three of the teenagers in the room were filled with relief.

"Thanks Marco." Dylan turned and it was just how it used to be between he and Marco. He patted his friend on the back.

"You're such a peach." Martie jumped back onto her feet. "I'd say I'll name my first baby after you but," She glanced between Marco and Oliver. "It's a little late for that."

"Next time." Marco joked. It was the first time he'd truly felt comofrtable and pleasent around Dylan in a long while.

"Well, I gotta jet. Thanks so much, Marco." She kissed him on the cheek and then dashed over to the entrance. It was the first time since Dyaln got home that he realized Martie was wearing her grey Pizza Hut golf tee shirt, blank pants and her apron.

"Where are you going?" Dylan watched her slide her runners on.

"I got to catch the 62 and then the 16."

"What for?"

"I'm going to work." She said like he should've known.

"You just gave birth." He told her.

"Are you serious?!" Her big brown bugs eyes widened like tea saucers. "I know but, I've got to go to work. My boss called, they're short waitresses and it's not like we're sitting on a mountain of mad cheddar, Dylan." She threw on her winter coat and zipped it up just before her throat.

"The doctor told you to take it easy. You haven't even been home a full day."

"Rest is for girls." She grabbed her tote purse, ran over to where Oliver was sitting happy as a clam and gave him a quick peck and then darted off to catch her bus.

"This is a zoo." Dylan sighed as he rested down on the couch.

"It's sort of expected." Marco assured him and as awkward as he felt, he stood still in the middle of the living room.

"Some dad I am, hey? I can't even comfort my own son."

"He's a week old, Dylan, cut both you and Oliver some slack." Feeling more and more at ease, Marco took a seat next to him, but he didn't get too close. "I think you're doing a great job."

"The idea that my dad could be right, that I can't do this. That kills me. He thinks I won't be able to balance school, a part time job, hockey, and a baby. I think somewhere at the pit of my stomach, I know he's right, too."

"Prove him wrong. Nobody's right until you let them be." Marco channeled his inner Oprah and began to convince Dylan, at least, he tried.

"I had know idea how hard this would be. I didn't think it would be a cake walk but," He sighed exasperated. "This is so nuts." He slid his hands up through his hair and then down his face. He watched his son just sit and listen to the repeative melody from the trinket next to him. "Thank God you came, I don't think he'd ever stop, if you hadn't." Dylan continued and looked over into Marco, who was watching little Oliver, Marco just smiled soothingly at Dylan. They felt so comfortable with one another, it was like none of the drama had stormed between them both. "And for the bear, that was sweet."

"Well, I meant to give it to him yesterday. I just left too soon. Speaking of which, I should probably head home." Marco got up from the table but, Dylan reached up and wrapped his hand around Marco's wrist.

"Do you have to?" He asked with a cocky smile. Marco just waited for him to say something else. "Why don't you stay here? Work some more of that Marco magic on Oliver." He tilted his grin and winked up at the adorable Italian standing in front of him. It only took a moment for Marco to agree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

A short sort of sweet chapter. I thought we could use a break from mama drama for a moment. Let me know what you think of it and if you have any suggestions or requests for this or a new story let me know. I love your comments more than many things.

**Wind It Up - Gwen Stefani.**


	8. So Jealous

Chapter Eight: So Jealous

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi.

**A/N**: _Credit and thanks to Sharon who gave me the super idea that this chapter brings into play._

"Great hat, Marco." Tom skimmed his pointed finger around the back of Marco's fedora and winked at him as he wandered through the hallway. Marco just smiled back at him while walking towards his locker.

Dylan was on his way in to the school, more dis-orienated than usual, and noticed the two exchanging smiles as he wandered over to Marco.

"Good morning." Dylan yawned, as the two began to walk with one another.

"Hey. Tired much?" Marco stared up at Dylan and teased.

"Three weeks worth of sleepless nights will do that." Dylan tried to shrug it off.

"Wow. Oliver not getting much better?"

"No, he is." Dylan turned to his locker, Marco froze to listen. "He's sleeping a lot better well and Martie switched early onto bottles but, it's still a lot of work. Between coaching little league hockey, playing hockey and then raising Oliver, I'm wiped."

"Well, just let me know if I can be of any assitance. I'd be happy to help." Marco piped up with a smile almost bigger than his face could contain. He was becoming better at adjusting to Dylan's new life and all that came along with it.

"In that case," Pulling out his textbook, Dylan turned around to face Marco completely, pushign a hand through his waves of blonde locks. "Do you want to come over tonight? Martie's got to work, so it's just me and Ollie. You could work some more Marco magic on him." He grinned like a giant clown which only made Marco's answer harder for him.

"Oh, Dyl, I'd love too, really. But, I made plans with Tom a few days ago."

Dylan couldn't believe this, Marco had a date with Tom. He thought those two were sworn enemies fighting for his affection.

"Don't worry about it." Dylan closed his locker and swung his backpack over his shoulder again.

"I'd cancel but, we made plans to go play mini golf last week, so -"

"Marco, don't worry about it." Dylan had never been rejected before. Not by a hockey team, not by a girl, not by a boy and certainly never by Marco Del Rossi. The whole encounter had him thrown off course.

"I'm home." Dylan called while rattling his keys out of their lock.

"Sh." Martie waved at him from the living room while burping Oliver in his arm. "How was school?" She asked in a hushed tone while walking closer over to him.

"Same old." Dylan shrugged dropping his backpack by the door. "I've got a lot of homework tonight."

"Well," She stretched her words out while handing Dylan his son to finish burping. "He's just been fed and he didn't have much of a nap today because my parents stopped by, so he should be pretty quiet for you tonight." She threw her hair up in miniture pony tail in the middle of the kitchen.

"Have my parents stopped by ever?" Dylan looked down at Oliver to check on him. He couldn't remember Martie ever mentioning them stopping in.

"Your mom has periodically. He came by that one time to teach me how to bathe a baby."

"But, my dad has - "

Marite stood still and made a sorrowful expression on her face to Dylan.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Nah, you know what, it's his choice." Dylan tried to convince him.

"He'll come around. I know it." She patted him on the chest and reached up on her toes to give Oliver's head a kiss and then she gave Dylan a small little peck on the cheeks. "I have to get dressed though, i'm _so_ late I could possibly be pregnant." She chuckled and then dashed off to find her uniform.

Right next to their small round dining room table in the kitchen nook, Oliver sat drooling and fast asleep in his high chair while Dylan was hunched over the table trying to work out his math homework. This is the kind of thing he knew Marco would be able to help him figure out. However, thinking about Marco only made him think about how Marco was on a date with Tom. What if this totally killed Dylan's chances with the beautiful Italian boy? He carried on with his homework and occasionally stopped to eat his pizza pop which Martie bought by the bulk box since they were always on sale at the super market. Still, Dylan could shake Marco out of his head. He gave up on his homework for the night and got himself dressed in his jacket, scarf and winter tuk and then bundled up Oliver and in Dylan's precious car, the father and son sped off to the Mini Put Course by the Degrassi community.

Friday night was date night so, it didn't surprise Dylan that the golf course was packed to it's fullest. All he could see were couples embracing and kissing and families everywhere. No Marco, No Tom. He pushed Oliver's stroller farther through the crowd and looked up over all the heads. Finally, his blue eyes settled on the thirteenth hole where Tom stood behind Marco, wrapping his arms over him and helping him swing his golf club. Distraught, Dylan pushed the carriage all the way to an empty bench by the canteen and took a seat. He stared off with empty and forlorn eyes and just pushed the carriage back and fourth, lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Tom structed over towards the two of them, Marco following behind him. They'd seen Dylan sitting on the bench from the seventeenth hole.

"Oh hey you two." Dylan stood up and tried to act normal though he couldn't take his eyes off Marco.

"What are you doing here?" Tom took notice to Oliver and then repeated his question directed to Dylan.

"Well, we just wanted to go for a drive, Oliver and me and we passed by the Mini Put Course and thought, what's going on here?" Dylan made up the most believable lie he could. It didn't appear that Marco or Tom believed him. "Want to grab something to eat?"He tried to get their curious eyes off him. Tom and Marco exchanged questions between themseleves and then all three guys, Dylan pushing Oliver in the carriage, grabbed a plastic table at the canteen. Tom excused himself to grab him and Marco some soda pop. He didn't even offer Dylan something. Things had been icy between the two guys since Dylan and Marco went on their first date.

"So, how was your golf game?" Dylan folded his arms over the table and asked Marco, who was sitting across from him with a laughing grin to match his eyes. "What?"

"Dylan," He shook his head. "Why are you really here?"

"I told you."

"You knew Tom and I were going here tonight."

"So that makes it off limits to the rest of the Toronto citizens?" Dylan shot right back, trying to remain cool. He wasn't used to doing the chasing, he was always the one being chased. Marco's smiled vanished and he just stared down at his clean new sneakers under the table. "Are you and Tom, like, a thing now?"

"I don't know." Marco glanced behind him to check on Tom. Tom was known for being a bit of a man-whore and was already flirting with the red headed boy who was working the canteen. "We've been hanging out a lot."

"I just didn't think he was really your type."

"Yeah," Marco leaned in closer, intrigued. "What do you think my type is?"

"Not Tom."

"More of a Dylan?" Marco quizzed, he had hopes that maybe Dylan was slightly jealous.

"No, I just think you can do better than Tom, alright? Are you two going to the formal together?"

"He hasn't asked." Marco shrugged.

Oliver's voice was cracking open and he was waking up slowly. Dylan just stared down to watch but he didn't bother to disrupt his son.

"So, you're not going to ask him?"

"I might." Marco shrugged.

"What if I ask you first?" Dylan just jumped right in. He was always one to go after what he want and he missed being the old Dylan.

"Aren't you sort of preoccupied?" Marco nodded down at the baby in the carriage by them.

"Martie can have him for one night. I'll book off coaching."

"Are you sure, Dyl?" Marco wanted to be the best friend Dylan could have and be supportive but, he did really want to go to the Bollywood formal with him.

"Yeah." Dylan reached across the table and held his hand over Marco's. "I want to go with you."

The whole thing warmed Marco's heart to the core and he slouched down in his chair with a grin.

"Now all we have to do is get rid of Tom." They both stared over at Tom who seemed quite content to flirt with the canteen kid for a while longer.

Oliver was wide awake against Dylan's chest and drooling down it when the two pushed back into the apartment. Dylan rested Oliver's carriage by the wall and locked the door between them both. In the dark, he walked into the living room and started to undress him from his baby snowsuit. Suddenly, the lights flicked on and in her big night shirt, Martie stood holding onto the wall, her hair a mess on top of her head and her eyes weary and unimpressed.

"It's almost midnight." She told him like he was clueless. Dylan just continued to do what he was doing. "Dylan, I was terrified that something had happened. You didn't leave a note."

"I had to go somewhere. I didn't think I'd be late."

"Oliver's one month old, he has to stick to a schedule - "

"I know!" Dylan exclaimed, finally pulling Oliver completely out of his winter gear.

"He should've had dinner an hour ago and then put to bed. He must be starving."

"I gave him his bottle in the car." Dylan told her while walking right past and putting his son down in their cradle.

"He's not in his pajamas." She turned around to say. Dylan just rushed out of the room and snarled at her.

"I know, Martie."

"Dylan, I'm here by myself all morning and afternoon with Oliver,"

"I'm at school."

"I know, and then I work all night with rude customers and in a greasy kitchen."

"I work, too, Martie. I got a job."

"Dylan, I asked you to look after him for one night by himself and you have him out till midnight, God knows where."

"We were at a golf course!" Dylan stormed into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass.

"What were you doing there?" She asked, watching him fill his glass with tap water.

"I had to go see somebody."

"You couldn't wait until tommorrow for when I'd be home?"

'You don't get it, Martie."

"Then, tell me," She followed him out of the kitchen and stood in front of the television when he sat himself down on their couch. "Help me to understand why my son wasn't here when I came home."

"I had to see Marco."

Martie just fixed Dylan with a stare but, Dylan wasn't even looking at her. He was searching out the window like the answer to all the drama in his life was floating outside.

"He was on a date with Tom," Dylan began to explain.

"The greasy kid you used to email me about?"

"Yeah." Dylan nodded. "Ever since I became an instant Dad, I haven't been there for Marco, so he and Tom started to go out and stuff,"

"And your green monster took hold of you?"

"More or less." He shrugged. "What are you doing next Friday?" He asked her as if he was begining a whole new topic.

"Work, why?"

"It's our winter formal and I was going to go with Marco except, we have to find someone to babysit Oliver."

Martie didn't like to leave their son with a babysitter at such a young age. He had only turned one month. She held her hip to think about everything. This put her in an awkward situation. On one hand, she wanted Dylan to have what we wanted but, on the other hand, this was her child they were discussing. She knew her parents would be too busy with raising her little sisters to take in another kid, she didn't want to ask. Paige was out of the question, she'd be at this dance Degrassi was having. Sighing, Martie took a seat next to Dylan and rested her head on the back of the couch.

"Could your parents look after Oliver until I get off work?"

"Martie," Dylan didn't like that option. "You know how my dad is."

"It's the only option, Dylan."

"What about the lady who lives next door to us?"

"She burns insense all day, I don't want to bring Oliver home and have him smelling like a hippie van." Martie shared that information with Dylan like it was a major reason. "Come on, Dylan, your dad wants to meet his grand son, I know it. And your mom is more than supportive."

Dylan still wasn't sold.

"If you're not willing to let Oliver stay with your parents then you better call Tom right now and tell him to get his formal clothes ready."

Reluctantly, Dylan rolled his head back agreed.

"Look on the brightside." Martie stood up and patted him on the shoulders. "Least you and Marco finally get your second date." It had been over a month since their first but it was better than never, Dylan thought to himself. "I'm going to bed." Martie itched her head and headed off.

----------

Let me know what you guys thought, I don't know how great it was. Thanks for all the comments so far, though, I love them.

Review.

**SO JEALOUS - Tegan & Sara The song fits perfectly.**


	9. All In Good Time PT 1

Chapter Nine: All In Good Time _Part One._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

**A/N: This is a super short chapter. I apologize.**

"How about now?" Martie turned with wide anxious brown eyes for the fourth time in a whole minute. They'd been sitting in Dylan's beloved car for nearly fifteen minutes outside his old house. He just stared right past her and over the brown wood fence and straight at the house. Oliver was sitting and droolin gin the backseat, more than happy to stay in his car seat. "Dylan," She sighed and waved her hand in front of his eyes until he finally focused on her. "I will throw you over my shoulders and carry you in there kicking and screaming, if that's what this comes down to." Dylan didn't know what to say, he just sort of turned away and faced the steering wheel. "Dylan, I know this is tough." She shifted in her seat and patted his shoulder.

"Can't you just call my mom and tell her to watch Oliver at our place?" He tried to bargain like a little kid.

"No can do, my friend." She smacked her lips together and shook her head. "This silence between you and your dad has done on way too long. Now is the perfect time to settle it all. I want Oliver to get to meet his other grandpa."

"Why? Your dad's cool, I think Oliver could live with one." They both stared back at their son like he was going to say something to debate with them but he didn't seem to be phased in the least.

"Dylan, if we stay here for another fifteen minutes I'm going to be late for work and you're going to be late for your sock hop." Martie glanced back at the Michaelchuk house and then drilled her eyes into his.

"I could just hang out with Oliver until you get home then I could go." Dylan shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't figure out what he was so nervous about. It was just his dad. He had handled him a thousand times before this.

"Degrassi parties until two in the morning?" Marite raised her brows and knew that was unlikely. Dylan just sighed in defeat. "Look, ither you take your spawn inside there, make nice with your dad for ten seconds or you take your Aladdin get-up back to the costume store and break that little Italian bambino's heart once again."

"Fine." Dylan finally pulled himself out of the driver's seat and Martie clapped her hands from the side. Dylan unhooked Oliver's car seat and threw his diaper bag over one of his shoulders and very slowly paced himself up the walk way to his old place. Reaching the door, he took one of his larger exhales. Before knocking, he glanced behind him at Martie who was watching like a teeny bopper at a concert from the road.

"There they are!" Mrs. Michaelchuk exclaimed at the door as she looked at her young son and grandson. "My two favorite boys."

"Hi mom." Dylan said nonchalantly and pecked his mom on the cheek. "Thanks again for doing this." He told her as she let them in the house.

"Nonsense." She fanned her hands through the air. "I love the oppurtunity to see my grandson." She bent down on her knees and started to talk to Oliver in an indistinguishable talk.

"Is dad around?" Dylan looked around the rooms he could see from the front foyer and there was no sight of his father anywhere.

"He's not home from work yet. Another half hour or so."

"Oh, alright." Dylan didn't know what to make of that. "Well, thanks again, Mom." He said as she rose up onto her feet. "I have to drive Martie to work, so I better head out. I'll swing by to pick Oliver up around eleven." He let her know and then bent down to give Oliver a kiss and say goodbye while he was still tucked nicely in his car seat.

"Have fun." Mrs. Michaelchuk waved at him as he left their front steps.

"So, was it all that bad?" Martie asked eagerly, as Dylan put his seatbelt back over him.

"He wasn't there." Dylan groaned while putting the car in drive.

"He wasn't?"

"It figures, too. He probably heard that my mom agreed to watch Oliver and is staying at work late just so he avoid seeing me for two seconds. Damnit." He slammed his hand against the steering wheel, just missing the horn by half an inch. "This is just like him."

Martie shook her head and tried to comprehend why Dylan was so upset. She began to play with the nob on the radio and settled on the hard rock radio station. She began to bop her head around and let her hair wip around everywhere.

"Martie, are you even listening?" Dylan whined like a girl.

"Of course." She said, still shaking her head everywhere and chairdancing.

"You know I hate this kind of music. It's just shouting."

"Come on, join me." She tried to coax him into dancing about.

"I have to concentrate, Martie, the whole driving thing."

"Come on, it'll get rid of all your anger. Do it!" She threw her head around even haarder and only seconds later, Dylan reluctantly joined in. Half way through the song, they were laughign and trying their best to sing along. By the time, Dylan had dropped off Martie at work, he was over his Dad's abscence and looking foreword to going to the formal with Marco.

He found a pretty decent parking spot a black away from Degrassi and by the time he got to the school, it was jam packed with appropriately dressed students, who were over the top with excitement. He could even hear the Bollywood music from all the way inside the gym with a large grin on his face, he made his way inside.

Upon walking into the gymnasium, he had to compliment Marco's decorating job. It wasn't Dylan's thing but, he was still sincerely impressed with the job Marco and the decorating team had done. The place had been transformed to an East Indian palace. It was all believable. He took a few steps deeper in and there his gaze met Marco's - who couldn't look any cuter dressed in his Indian get-up. Dylan let a real smile slip onto his face and got ready to have himself a great night.

"Sorry, I'm late." Dylan said with a breathy tone to his voice. "You look great."

"You, too." Marco looked him over and was very taken back. It took all he had to not press his lips against Dylan's and just have his way with him right then and there but, he resisted. They both stood by one another in an awkward silence. It'd been a while since they'd really had a "date" or been together as a couple somewhere.

"You want to dance?" Dylan offered to help get the ball rolling.

"Yeah, definatly." Marco nodded his head and together they walked closer to the center of the gym floor and tried to find the beat of the song. "I'm glad you came." Marco confessed.

"Me too." Dylan had to admit, this was a nice change from nights with his son crying or teaching little league hockey. Plus, he was with one of his favorite people.

TO BE CONTINUED

I know this is a super short chapter (and not a very good one) but, I owed it to you guys. It's going to continue, more about the dance and there's some big drama coming up. I just have to run to work right now and I'm going to try and update it on Thursday.

Review, if you'd like. I'd like you too.

Sorry.

**All In Good Time - Ron Sexsmith**


	10. All In Good Time PT 2

Chapter Ten: All In Good Time PT 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi.

A/N: I don't remember Paige and Dylan's parents name, I know they say the mom's name in one episode but, I don't remember.

"Margo!" Fiddling his keys out of the open door, Doug Michaelchuk stepped into his house, tired and short of breath from a long day on the job. "Margo!" He called for his wife. Usually, she was around somewhere, cleaning or keeping busy and making sure the household was running properly. "Paige?" He called out.

"She's at her formal!" Doug's wife finally called back.

He closed the door behind him, leaving his keys on the shelf by the door. With his jackset still on, he wandered into the house. His eyes closed for resting, he plopped down on the sofa without a thought. "Margo, what do you think about burgers for dinner? I could put on the grill." He sighed, his eyes shut.

"That sounds great, dear." She watched her tired husband with worry all over he face. She was bouncing their grandson on her lap.

_Maybe, he'll fall right asleep. _Margo Michaelchuk thought to herself with a small sense of peace running through her. She sighed and looked over at the game show playing on the television.

The noise the television was making, and all the colors, they not only confused baby Oliver but, made him laugh. Margo glanced at her husband to check that he was still in a place of tranquility on the couch.

No such luck, his eyes were wide open and staring at the laughing baby with a look of uncertainty, unhappiness, and a little bit of fury.

"Who is this?" He grumbled, still staring at Oliver.

"I've got to go deliver my speech in a few minutes." Marco informed Dylan by the punch stand. Marco still hadn't thought up the nerve to ask him to dance with him and Dylan wasn't sure if he should or not. He didn't know if Marco was ready for that kind of publicity.

"You'll do great." Dylan nodded, handing Marco a party cup full of fruit punch.

"I hope so. This things been running smoothly so far. Too smoothly. "Marco looked around, squiniting. Everybody was having a fantastic time, dressed in their Bollywood clothes and dancing to the music he had picked. "I'm on pins and needles, you know, waiting for something to go arye."

Dylan softly chuckled and turned around to stare the way Marco was. Their shoulders brushed as he turned and Marco was filled with enouh warm feelings to melt him into a little pile of goo.

"You should just be proud of yourself." Dylan pat him on the back. "You did all this and everybody's enjoying themseleves."

"Doyouwanttodancewithme?!" Marco spat out in the open in one breath. Dylan spat his drank back in his cup, discreetly. He was surprised by it all.

"What?" He scrunched his eyebrows down and asked again.

"Do you, maybe, because you don't have to, want to, only if you want to," Marco waited a beat but, Dylan wasn't going to make this easy on him, even though he knew what Marco was trying to ask. "Dance with me?"

"Sure." Dylan took both their drinks and left them on the table, as the two found a place to dance in the middle of the gymnasium floor.

"Don't you think you should've discussed this with me, Margo?" Doug stood on one end of the kitchen, arguing with his wife without even looking at her across the room. She was hoovering over the stove, preparing the hamburger meat and the condiments.

"He's our grandson, I don't see the problem." She pulled his baby bottle from the pot of water on the stove and marched over to her husband. "Could you feed him for me?" She put the bottle in his hand. He couldn't look more puzzled.

"What if I was doing something tonight? What if I had the guys over for poker?" Doug waddled over to where Oliver was sitting in his car chair on their table. He fiddled with the bottle in his hand and tried to decifer what to do. He'd fed babies plenty of times, Paige, Dylan, a few of his nieces and nephews but, this felt a little different. Plus, it had been awhile.

"Then, I would've looked after him in the other room. Doug, you have to test it on yourself first." She turned to check the scene out.

"I know that." He scoffed and shook his head. "But, you know how I feel about this, Margo," He sighed, deeply. "I want Dylan to deal with the consequences of a baby on his own."

"We're his parents, and we're Oliver's grandparents. Just because you're disapointed in your son, don't take it out on our grandson." She used all her womanly wisdom on him.

Doug squirted the nipple of the bottle on his arm and jumped back with a scream of pain.

"Hot?" Margo turned to ask.

Doug's face had turned one mild shade of red in surprise by it all. Before Doug could answer, the sound of Oliver laughing filled the space between them. Both Margo and Doug peeled their eyes over at the tiny child to watch him. Doug suddenly broke out in a smile.

"You think that's funny?" His voice lightened," He unbuckled Oliver and cradled him up in his arms. "What about this?" He slide two fingers over Oliver's nose and then swiped them back. "I got your nose, I got your nose!" Oliver broke out in even more hysterics and Doug gave him back his nose, then took it back, then gave it back, then took it again, all the while both boys were laughing. Margo smiled to herself and went back to cooking.

Once the song was over, both Marco and Dylan just stood there, staring up at one another. This is what they'd been putting off and this was how incrediable it felt. Marco didn't want to drape his arms away Dylan but, he had to go deliver his speech. He pulled away with a secret smile and climbed up onto their small stage, dressed up in curtains and lights.

"Hey everybody!" He spoke into the mircophone. "I hope everybody's enjoying themseleves, let's have a round of applause for the crew that helped put this thing on." The crowd smacked their hands together and joined in with hooting and hollering. Behind Marco one of the multi-colored sheets fell onto one of the lights and began to cause a fire, climbing up the drape and into others. Marco kept on babbling into the microphone, oblivious to the drama behind him.

"Fire!" Liberty Van Zant screamed up at him and the room around her. In a rush and in fear, the students inside the gymnasium made a run for the door, including Marco, who had grabbed Dylan's hand unconsiously, in fear. Mr. Simpson tried to take control of the whole situation.

The roads were slick but, pretty much dead from most cars, as Dylan sped down, Marco beside him in the passenger seat.

"So, it wasn't a complete catsrophe?" Marco was still questioning the downfall of his beloved formal. All the students had ended up having a blast, dancing in the parking lot to the radio of the fire trucks but, it just wasn't what Marco had dreamed it to be.

"It was awesome, stop worrying." As he turned onto Marco's street, Dylan patted his knee. "Everyone had a great time." He pulled into the driveway.

"Including you?"

"Ecspecially me." Dylan slipped on a sweet and comforting smile. He leaned in to kiss Marco the way he had wanted to for a while but, Marco pulled far back.

"We can't." He said quickly and then stared inside his house where a silhouette of his dad watching TV sat. "He doesn't know yet." Marco pulled off his seatbelt and helped himself out. "Thanks for everything, though." He grinned and wandered away from Dylan's car. He was off to bed to play the night's events in his head.

Dylan drove out of the driveway and through the streets to his. They had never lived too far from the Del Rossi residence. While driving to his parent's house, he thought about how badly he loved driving in his car and how great his night with Marco was. He tried to keep himself from worrying about Oliver and his dad.

Dylan knocked on his parent's door but, there was no answer. He tried again, but nobody came to greet him. After a third knock he just let himself in.

"Mom?" He called out while walking inside. He'd taken off the top of his Bollywood outfit and just stood in the middle of the room with his white shirt and khaki pants in the foyer. He walked into the living room, where his mom was fast asleep on the couch.

"Mom." He stood in front of her and woke her up with his booming voice.

"Dylan?" She yawned. "Dylan," She smiled and patted the empty seat next to her. "Tell me about your formal, how was it?"

"Where's Oliver?" Dylan just asked. He didn't want any run-in's with his father.

"Uhh," She glanced around the room but there was no sign of him anywhere, not even a diaper bag. "I'm not sure." She mumbled beneath her breath and jumped up from the couch.

"What?" Dylan convinced himself he had heard her wrong. "Where's my son?" For the first time, he tapped into father mode and it scared him. "Where is he? Mom?" He couldn't believe this. His mom had lost her grandchild, the whole night made no sense. Oliver couldn't even crawl yet, he couldn't of gone far. "It's not like he got up and walked away!" Dylan shouted. As the two wandered up the stairs, they could hear Doug's voice bellowing with laughter in his room. The two raced for the door but stopped themseleves as soon as their eyes rested on the foreign sight in front of them. Doug was stretched out on his bed, watching a hockey game, while Oliver sat in his grandpa's arms with a large baby smile.

"You let him come over more often, alright?" Doug told his son, as Dylan re-enforced the car seat into the car. "He wants to see his grandpa, you know." He stared down at the little baby in his arms, who was begining to fall to sleep.

"I know." Dylan took him from his dad and buckled him into the car seat. "Look, thanks for watching him tonight. I know you didn't want to, orginally." Dylan slipped his hands into his pant pockets and stared down at the night lit pavement.

"You and me, Dylan, we might butt heads a lot but, that doesn't change the fact, it won't change the fact," Doug stuttered to get it out and his face looked down at the pavement, too. "I love you." He finally just let come out of his mouth.

Dylan looked up to see if his dad was sincere and sure enough, he was. Dylan was filled from head to toe with happiness. This night had ran so perfectly, he didn't want to stay any longer and ruin it. The son and father embraced before Dylan got back into his car and drove away to his and Martie's apartment. The night had gone so perfectly, he didn't know that he was in control of changing that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't think this part was too well written but, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the wait.

I should have the next part up in no time. There's some big stuff coming up!

**Read and review, please.**


	11. Flawed Design

**Chapter Eleven: **_Flawed Design_

**DISCLAIMER: I am not an owner of Degrassi. **

"We're home." Dylan exclaimed in a whisper, as he pushed his apartment door open. He had a baby bag on one arm and was holding the carseat with Oliver fast asleep in the other hand.

"There's my baby boy." Martie rushed from the hallway, her tooth brush in her mouth and her hair in a two braids. She fell to her knees and pulled the tooth brush from her lips and kissed the top of Oliver's head with her wet peppermint lips. "How was your night?" She stared up at Dylan, while unbuckling Oliver from his seat.

"It was awesome, Martie." He grinned wildly while watching her. His head wass jam-packed with thoughts, he couldn't even concentrate.

"I'm going to put this sleepy head to bed but, then tell me all about it." She gathered her son in her arms and carried him off into his bedroom to get him ready.

Dylan was tired but still alive from the whole night. It was full of surprises. He rested on their couch and leaned his head back on the top. Sighing, he spread his hands over his face and through his hair, deep in thought.

"Alright, spill." She patted his leg, excitedly. It was one in the morning but, she couldn't be more awake and excited. Somewhere between putting Oliver to bed and coming to see Dylan, she had put her tooth brush away. "Don't leave anythign out."

"All of tonight was great, really," Dylan processed and played it all out in his head. "I didn't think any of it would be, either. The whole time, I was thinking I should just come home and be with Oliver, you know?" Martie bobbed her head a long to the rhythm of the story. "Anyways, Marco and I spent most of the dance together, just hanging out, until it burnt down and then we went outside and just partied." Martie's eyes bulged out, she didn't understand but, she didn't bother to question it in anyway. "And guess what," Dylan sat up and grinned like he belonged in an asylum. "When I went to pick up Dylan from my parent's place, my dad was smuthering Oliver."

"Smuthering?" This time, Martie had to ask.

"No, but he was completely wrapped in him. Oliver has him smittened."

"He is a charmer." She grinned. "See, I told you not to worry about tonight, you big sissy." She swatted his knee and yawned, as she got off the couch. "I'm off to bed, I'm glad you had a stellar night, though. You should go to bed, too. You've got coaching in the morning."

"Wait, Martie." He watched her walk away and then turn back. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Is this about me singing in the shower?" She held one hip with her hand. "I can stop that if you want. It's just the only way I wake up. Besides, you snore and I don't complain about that."

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about." He assured her, as she curled up back on the couch. "I think we've been doing an okay job with Oliver and managing our lives. I mean, it's been ridculous and tough but, I'm proud of us, you know."

"Me too. Though, I heard from a lady at work that it only gets worse as the kid grows up."

"Probably." Dylan shook his head. "I just, I had such a great night tonight. I want to be with Marco and I want to work on things with my dad and I don't want to have to sell my car." He listed a few reasons out in the open, Martie didn't follow though.

"What are you getting at?"

"I think I should move out." He just laid it all out there. He shifted his eyes away, so he wouldn't have to see Martie's expression which was covered in confusion. "I want to start to concentrate on my relationship with Marco and even help out at home more and I can't do that if I'm here."

Martie slowly got off the couch and began to walk away.

"What's going on right now?" Dylan watched her and tried to let himself in.

Martie was biting on her thumb between her lips and pacing up to the door.

"I'm happy that you had a great night tonight, I seriously am. I want you to be happy, Dylan." She stood plainly in front of him and just put her heart and all her feelings on the line. "But, you have a resonsibility to your son. This has nothing to do with me, if you leave this completely alters how you are with Oliver and how he sees you. So, think about this, what's more important to you - your love life or your relationship with your son?" She asked sweetly but was entirely serious inside.

Dylan had given that thought. The teenager inside of him said his love life while the man inside him thought it was his relationship with his son. He was caught between a rock and another rock.

"I'll still see Oliver everyday. I'll help out just as much as I am, I just won't be sleeping here and some nights I'll be with Marco." Dylan tried to have best of both worlds.

"You don't get it, Dylan!" She stomped her feet in tantrum form. "You don't get to have your cake and eat it too. You might be a teenager but before that, you're a parent. And when your a parent, you don't make desicions this way. You don't just have an epiphany one night and then move out. Your first priority should be your son."

"He is my first priority!" Dylan stood up and shouted.

"No, obviously not. You know, I haven't thought about being in a relationship since Oliver was born. I don't miss living with my family because you two are my new family. Do I give a flying pig about your car and what happens to it? No! So, pardon me, but I don't understand how you can be so selfish about this whole thing. Boyfriends and cars don't matter as much as our son does. They shouldn't."

"I'm not ready for this, Martie, is that okay? I'm not ready to be a dad. Ever since you and Oliver have come into my life, everything's changed for worse." Dylan couldn't believe these words were pouring from his lips. This wasn't him. He kept screaming at himself to shut up but he kept talking. "My hockey game is lacking, I'm in debt, my grades are slipping, I don't get to see my sister or parents, I barely see Marco, I just can't do this. What do you want from me?"

Martie stared at him in disbelief. She was always a great deal smaller than him but for a moment, she felt bigger. She scoffed and then marched into their bedroom.

"Martie," He followed her with a burst of remorse. "I didn't mean that, i'm sorry."

"You did mean it, Dylan, don't lie to me." She buried herself intheir closet and pulled out a box full of her old ringette jersey's. She dumped them all on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He watched her, puzzled.

"You want to know what I want from you?" She opened a drawer open furiously and ripped the clothing from it and stuffed them in the box, then the next one, she began to take Dylan's things off the sheleves and filled the boxs to the very top. "I want you to leave, if that's what's going to make you happy."

"Martie, let's talk." he tried to be rational since she clearly wasn't.

"We did." She shoved the box right into his stomach. "I can do this on my own, we don't need you."

"Martie!" He shouted to try and calm down but, it only woke up Oliver.

"Excuse me, I have a son to look after." She pushed past Dylan and into the nursery. She gathered her son in her arms and began to rock him. "I believe you know how to walk out." She took one last glance at Dylan and then turned away, so he could let himself out. Once she'd calmed Oliver down and turned his mobile back on, she laid down on mess of a bed and just cried like she was back in labor.

Dylan drove with his top down to let the freezing wind cut through him. He loved his son but, everything was so complex, he just didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know where to sleep tonight, either. He drove with no destination in mind until he wound up on his parent's doorsteps.

"Dylan?" His mother squinted in her night gown as she pulled the door open. It was two in the morning, the last thing she was expecting was a visitor.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked in a rasp of a voice.

"Of course, come in." She backed away and let her son inside. "What's going on, hon?"

Paige slipped her head around the wall and watched.

"I just want to go to bed, thanks." Dylan hung up his coat and grumbled up the stairs to his old room which was now bare except for a mattress and bed frame. He had no idea what tommorrow would bring and he really didn't care.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short chapter but an important one. Let me know what you guys all think. I've got some yummy Marco/Dylan stuff coming up and more drama llama.

Review, please!

Flawed Design - Stabilo


	12. Where Is Your Heart?

Chapter Tweleve: Where Is Your Heart?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi, just the characters Martie and Oliver.**

From one end of the hockey rink, Dylan kept a tight eye on his diligent army of pee wee hockey players. They were richoeting through orange pylon's on their way over to him. He was impressed, only a few fell or took a big nose dive into the ice. However, it was hard to concentrate. The more he went on with his class, the more he thought about how he wanted to teach Oliver how to play hockey when he was old enough and he started to miss Oliver miserably.

He followed his class off the rink and came face to face with Marco. Immeadiatly, his mind broke away from his sad thoughts of Ollie and his lips twisted into a grin.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He exhaled largely and watched as his breath blew over Marco's head.

"I was out with Paige for lunch, I thought i'd stop by." Marco slipped his hands into his pockets and wandered over to a bench with Dylan so he could pull his ice skates off.

"I'm glad you did." Dylan sighed as he sat down. "I've played some tough games but, this really gets me beat." He told Marco with a shake of his head.

"They're cute." Marco looked over at a few off the pee wee players, struggling to untie their laces or to unlock their helmets. "And they've got a great teacher."

"I'm trying." Dylan began to unlace his right skate.

Marco fumbled thoughts around in his head, debating whether or not he should interfere. He didn't even know if Dylan and he had the type of relationship if they could. Were they just friends? More? It was complex to him and worried him.

"Look, I know it's none of my business." Marco played with the hem inside his jean pockets. "But, Paige told me about what happened with you and Martie last night."

Dylan stopped what he was doing and sighed inwardly and then continued.

"So?" He spat.

"I just want you to know - you can talk to me." Marco couldn't think of anything else to tell Dylan.

"Thanks but, there's nothing to talk about."

"Well, how are you going to schedule everything? I mean, hockey, work, Oliver, school," He bit his lips before slipping his last one in. "Dating."

"I don't know." Dylan kicked off his other skate and pulled his shoes out from his hockey bag below the bench. "I haven't given it any thought. It just happened."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I don't know, Marco. I know that this probably sounds horrible but, I sort of don't want to be a dad. I love Oliver and I'm always going to be proud to be his dad but, I just don't want the responsibilty."

"I get that." Marco could sort of understand where Dylan was coming from.

"I want Martie to understand but, I don't think she does. She's acting like i'm some sort of horrible monster and thati'm completely abandoning them both."

"She's got a right to be upset." Marco shrugged. He didn't want to play sides to either of them, he just wanted to shed some light on the current situation.

"Yeah but, she just doesn't get it, you know?" Dylan stood up and packed his hockey bag, facing Marco.

"Not really but, I know what you mean." Marco just watched, simply. He was happy to be with Dylan and he couldn't be more pleased that they were growing closer but, he still felt awful about what was going on with Dylan.

"And," Dylan zipped up his bag and stared up at Marco. "I want to be with you." He finally just let it out, one hundred percent.

Marco was filled with enough happiness inside of him to write a Grammy winning pop song. He wanted to jump up onto his feet and tap them together. He wanted to sing songs in Italian and cry. He was just plain old happy. He'd played out scenes in his head of Dylan saying that but, this was perfect. He stood up and took one step closer, slipping Dylan's hand into his.

"I want to be with you, too." All he could do was smile up at the beautiful blonde haired boy. Dylan leaned down and the two boys embraced in a kiss.

After spending the rest of the afternoon with Marco, just watching some television at the Michaelchuk residence, Dylan drove Marco home and then headed off to grab some dinner. He was thinking he'd just grab chinese somewhere and take it home to eat with Paige. Somehow, he ended up in front of his old apartment building. Fearlessly, he let himself in with his own key and dared to face Martie, who he figured would still be upset with him.

"Hello?" He called out through the messy apartment. The night before when he left it, it was spick and span, whereas today it was pig's pen. Clothing, toys, and papers scattered on the floor, even little bits of food. The chesterfield and table were covered in various items and coming from the bedroom was a Rolling Stones CD. Nobody answered his call but, he could hear Martie singing off key along with Mick Jagger in the back. He tip toed through the apartment and leaned against the bedroom doorway. He watched as Martie was ironing baby clothes, singing, and holding Oliver who was giggling in one hand. A sweet smile fell into place on his face as he crossed his arms to just watch the sight. Martie finished with one little baby jumper when she turned around to fold it into a plastic pink laundry hamper next to her feet. She grabbed the CD case while standing up, checking out the tracks. Her eyes strayed and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Dylan standing there. Shocked, she threw the CD case with all the force she could conjure up and hit him right in the eye with it. He let out a large sqwuak and when she finally noticed who it was, she gasped. Carrying Oliver in one hand, she scampered over to aid Dylan.

"Jesus, Martie, I know you're pissed off at me but, come on." Holding a hand over his eye and hunching over, he groaned.

"No, I'm sorry, you just surprised me. I didn't hear anyone come in."

"Yeah, you should probably lock your doors."

"In case big hockey playing queens come in?" She stood up straight and wandered from the room.

"Exactly." He followed her, still holding his eye.

"What brings you by?" She bounced Oliver in her arms and asked while pulling a bag of pea's from the freezer. "Put this on your eye." She handed him.

"Thanks." Dylan rested at their excuse for a kitchen table. "I just wanted to check on you two."

"We're great.We're _all by ourseleves_." Martie felt the need to add. "Here, so he doesn't forget who his dad is." Bitterly, she handed Oliver over to Dylan for him to hold.

"Hey buddy." Dylan smiled, as he rested the giggling baby on his lap. "What's going on?" He asked his little boy.

Martie smiled at the sight and felt a hint of sadness that Dylan wasn't staying. She buried her sorrow in the newspaper. Dylan finally looked up and noticed what was going on.

"You're quitting Pizza Hut?" He asked, watching her circle the classifieds with a red nail polish.

"No, I need to find a second job." She didn't look up from the add she was reading. "I don't imagine working at M and M meats would be too difficult. I might get free groceries." She spoke msotly to herself.

"Aren't you stressing yourelf out? Two jobs, a son, and school?"

"I don't think I'll be continuing school. Not until Oliver's grown up."

"What?" That wasn't even a real idea in Dylan's mind. "Oliver desereves a whole lot better than a drop out for a mom."

"You might want to think before you talk to me about what Oliver desereves."

"I told you I'd still be there for him."

"That's great but, that's not enough. How am I going to pay for this place on my own?"

"I'll still pay half."

"You don't live here, don't be ridculous."

"I'm being ridculous?"

"You're holding frozen peas on your eye and a baby on your lap, you look ridculous." She hisssed, while throwing her hand through her pony tail. Taking a moment to evalute everything, Dylan took the pea bag away from his eye and rested it on the table.

"I'll be damned if I am not the best father ever to Oliver but, I think the only way I can be at my peak is if I move back in with my parents and start to put my life back together."

Martie sighed and smiled, her lips pressed so tight and thin. She rested her head in one hand and just stared at him with big eyes.

"One day, maybe, I'll wake up and find my life has been turned into a Disney movie and I'll know what it's like to be you."

"Martie!" Dylan exclaimed, a little disapointed.

"You have a son, you can't be an idealist anymore. You can't always put yourself first. I know this hard, don't think that I don't get that because I do." She stopped herself from continuing to rant and took a large breath. "You know what, I'm going to stop ragging on you, Dyl. You made it clear last night that you don't want to live with us. I guess, I just have to accept that." She rose from her seat and gathered her son back in her arms. "From now on, we'll see you when we see you." She led Dylan to the door.

Dylan wanted to fight her on it. He wanted her to be happy and he wanted to take his son to his parent's with him but in defeat, he kissed Oliver on the cheek and opened the door to let himself out.

"Martie, I hope you know -" He turned around to look back at her with colors of sadness clear in his blue shining eyes.

"Just go." She stopped him and spoke innocently.

"Bye." He said to both Marite and his son and wandered to the stairwell, staring at his shoes the whole time.

I know, plot wise this wasn't a great chapter but, I like the conversing between everyone. I've got some big plans coming up for the story.

So let me know what you guys think, I'm always taking suggestions or requests.

_Where Is Your Heart - Kelly Clarkson_


	13. 4 AM

Chapter Thirteen: 4 AM

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi but, one day, when I'm no longer working at a chocalate/ice cream shoppe, I will buy Epitome Pictures. Yes, ma'am.**

_A/N: I know the last chapter was incrediably redundant but sometimes things get re-enforced and repeat themseleves, right? Anyways, on with the story. _

On their second night out together in a week, Dylan swung his and Marco's hand together as they walked through the golf course. Paige and Spinner were two holes ahead of them, while they remained at the windmill hole.

"I don't know why Spinner hasn't gotten over it yet." Marco babbled on as the two boys walked along.

"Some people are always going to be homophobic, Marco. You can't let it get to you."

"But, he's supposed to be my best friend."

"I guess once you come out, you see who your real friends are."

Once Dylan had said that out loud, it got Marco thinking. Marco and Dylan had talked about a lot of things while they were together and even when they were just friends but, still there were a lot of questions burning inside of Marco's mind about his boyfriend. It felt strange for him to think of Dylan that way but, he loved to anyways.

"Who was the first person you came out to?" Marco questioned, staring up at the curly top beauty. Dylan released Marco's hand and started to line up his shot on the next hole.

"Uh," Dylan squinted one eye and looked at his shot from a distance. Even though it was only mini gold, Dylan was a competitive soul. He stood up straight and tried to concentrate on Marco's question and the hole at the same time. "Martie." He swallowed and then gave his putt his all. Just like that, like black magic, the ball went in. "Yes!" He exclaimed and turned back to see Marco while wearing his biggest smile. "Yeah, It was sort of the only option. I couldn't tell my friends because, you know, they're all jocks, I didn't think it would go over well." Dylan explained as Marco set up his shot. "I couldn't tell my family yet, you know. She was my girlfriend at the time, though I knew long before I ever told her."

"And she was cool about it?" Marco asked as he putt. His yellow golf ball richoeted off the metal flag pole and rolled away from the hole. Sighing, he wandered over and set up his second shot.

"She was alright." Dylan followed. "She took it worse than I thought she would but not badly." His answer confused Marco. He squinted his Italian eyes at Dylan and then focused back on his game. "Well, we'd just finish making out in her parent's room, she had her top off and it just sort of came out."

Marco chuckled a little bit. He always thought Dylan was so smooth but, he could just picture the whole scene playing wildly in his head.

"So, she was less than thrilled, I guess."

"Her shirt went back on immeaditly, that's for sure." Dylan laughed in memory while they stepped over to the next hole, number ten.

"So, uh," Marco led up to his next question. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Obliviously, Dylan just shot his golf ball right away and then followed it while Marco stepped up to putt.

"You haven't seen Oliver in four days, you've got to be going through some sort of withdrawl."

Dylan inhaled exhausted by the thought. He really had no desire to discuss that.

"Five days." He corrected and then went to putt again.

"Have you talked to Martie?"

"She made it as clear as she could that if I didn't want to live with them, I don't get to just pop in and visit."

"I'm sure, she was just being irrational. She probably didn't mean it."

"She thinks that me moving out means I love Oliver less and that I don't want to help when that's completely untrue." Dylan picked both their balls out of the golf hole and they stepped to hole eleven. The clown.

"I hate clowns." Marco mentioned between their conversation.

"Me too." Dylan stared down at his sneakers and let Marco have the first turn. He was now wrapped up in their new conversation topic. "Oliver's my son, you know. I want to give him everything and then some and I hate leaving them high and dry but, I'm just a kid, you know."

"I guess," Marco tried to be his mature self about the whole thing. "You just got to put yourself in her shoes." He swung his club while lending his advice. His golf ball smashed right into the clown's eye and sent him laughing. He thought Dylan would chuckle, too, but he stood silent just glaring down Marco. "What?" Marco asked, simply.

"Whose side are you on, Marco?"

Marco couldn't believe Dylan was being so sennestive and taking this so hurtfully. That wasn't Marco's intent.

"I'm on yours, I'm always backing you up, Dylan, I just think - I'm only saying that this is hard for both you and Martie. I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry." Marco stepped so close to him that there was barely any space between them. Marco put both his little hands over one of Dylan's and held it against his chest. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Dylan finally slid his eyes back down at his boyfriend.

"Hurry up, you slow pokes!" Paige yelled from a few holes down, her back pressed against Spinner's stomach, his arms around her.

"Let's play, alright? Enough serious talk for one night." Marco led Dylan away.

Laying on his old mattress, shirtless but enjoying the breeze that drifted over his flesh from the open window. Dylan stared up at his blank ceiling that used to be covered in posters of hockey players and scratched his dull finger nails over his arms. There was more on his mind then he thought was capable. He was sad but, he didn't know why. He was happy but felt like he didn't desereve to be. He was aching in away he never had before, a way that he didn't think people should actually be allowed to feel. It left a frozen lump in his throat.

His eyelids were finally begining to shutter close, his body was finally growing limp and giving into slumber. He let out one last yawn when his cell phone began to vibrate on the floor next to his bed. Groaning, he decided to just let it gyrate. He was too tired to talk to anyone. Who called at this time of night anyways? After two minutes of on-going buzzing, he picked up out of iritation.

"What?" He snapped when he picked up.

"Dylan?" A whimpering girl's voice sung out on the other end.

"Whose this?" He sat up in his bed and tried to recognize the voice. It sounded familliar but usually it was much more lively.

"It's Martie, I'm at the Misrecordia on Park and Cathedrial." Her voice was growing more tired and more hush with every word. "I know it's out of your way but, I don't have health insurance and I'm scared and -" She could hear him sigh on the other end. "I know I don't deserve your help but, please put your pride aside." Contrary to what Martie was thinking, Dylan was genuinely worried about her, he just didn't know what to say. "It's Oliver." And then reality slapped him in the face with grief and worry.

"What happened?" He asked in a panic.

"I don't know." Her voice croaked.

"I'll be there as quick as I can." He was already out of bed and turning his lamp on.

_4 AM - Our Lady Peace._

I know it was a short chapter but I love cliff hangers. Let me know what you guys think. No flames, thanks.


	14. Selling The Drama

Chapter Fourteen: Selling The Drama

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi.

A/N: Some mature langague in this chapter, just to let you know.

Dylan pushed through the automatic sliding doors with more force than The Hulk on a bad day. He hadn't brushed his teeth, poked the sand from his eyes, changed out of pajama bottoms, he wasn't entirely positive that his car was positive. Unconsiously, he'd transformed into father mode. It was just like an instant action that he had no control over. The hospital waiting room was packed. Frantically, he darted his eyes around, his breath heavy, he kept on a look out for Martie or anyone he recognized. Sitting nervously, with a folded baby blanket over her arms, her knees jittering and her eyes red like she was stoned, Martie was between a middle aged woman with what looked like a fractured arm and a little red headed girl with the chicken pox and a wild cough.

"Martie!" He called in one breath and immeaditly she was out of her seat and he wandered over to her.

"Dylan, i'm sorry, i'm sorry." She whimpered into his chest, as he held her head against him. He tried to shush her but, he wanted information at the same time.

"What the hell's going on?" He let her go and searched her expression for answers. He took notice that she was wearing a Dairy Queen uniform, her visor sitting on the seat along with the baby blanket she'd been clutching onto.

"My sister called me at work, she was baby sitting and she said that it sounded like Oliver was choking in his crib and he was short of breath. So, I just rushed him over here and they took him away. They won't let me go in, I don't know what's going on. Oh, Dylan, what's going on?" She was so out of it, nothing was making sense. The tempo of her speech was rushed and she was starting to hyperventilate.

"We just got to wait here." Dylan held her hands and sat her down and then found a spare seat in the chair behind hers. Martie took to watching the chicken pox infested girl next to her color in a hospital coloring book to help keep her mind off the event of the night. Dylan leaned foreword and held his face in his hands. Pulling his eyes open, still buried in his palms, he noticed through the crack between his fingers that he hadn't bothered to put a shirt on. He had only grabbed his fall jacket.

"Martie Marvin." A triage nurse dressed in green scrubs surfaced from behind doors and into the waiting room. Martie stood up as if she'd been summoned to duty, Dylan followed her over to the shapely nurse.

"And you are?" The nurse scanned her eyes up at the worrisome Dylan and she spoke with attitude sharp in her voice.

"Dylan Michaelchuk." He introduced himself firmly. "Oliver's dad."

Martie was a little taken back. She'd never heard him refer to himself as "Oliver's dad".

"Alright, follow me, please." The nurse turned to lead them when their was a booming interupption in the waiting room.

"Hey!" A grumpy man, unshaved, sun burnt, who reeked of Jagmiester, stood up and wobbled, shouting at all three of them. "I've been here for three and half god damn fucking hours, that kid just marched in here. She's been waiting twenty minutes, maybe."

Truthfully, Martie had arrived there forty seven minutes ago and they'd taken Oliver from her almost right after she'd signed in. However, it felt like hours to Martie. She stared at the man with fear in her eyes. She felt bad that he'd have to wait longer but, she really just wanted to flee through those doors and gather her baby boy up in her arms.

"Sir, I'm sorry, you're going to have to wait." The nurse took a step closer and pre-cautioned the man.

"Like hell, that's what I've been doing for hours!" The man was getting ready to cause a scene when Dylan charged over and got so close to the man he could almost taste the liquer in his gut.

"What's more important a sick baby or a drunk?" Dylan spat.

"Hey!" The man shoved Dylan in the shoulders.

"Sit down." Dylan stood his ground as much as he could.

"I'll beat your ass, boy!" The man shoved him once more, Dylan was ready to just leap the man down when a police officer came to pull them both apart. Dylan turned away from the man and officer and headed into the hospital with Martie's hand wrapped inside of his.

The two parents stood with pale faces in the scentless hallway, staring at Oliver through the window in a tiny little plastic baby crib like he'd been put in when he was first brought into this big crazy place they called the world. They waited in silence for the doctor to come and inform them in what was happening. Martie had her palm pressed against the window and watched as she couldn't do anything to help him. She didn't even know what was going on with him. Dylan was frozen still and tried to just make sense of what was happening. He just kept thinking: _I'm too young for this. I'm too young for this. Please, let him be okay._

"I love you." Her eyes as thin as paper cuts, Martie spoke to Dylan.

Caught off guard, Dylan shifted his stare down and frowned his brows at her.

"What?"

"I love you." She whispered again. Before she could explain herself or try to understand what she was feeling and even before Dylan could say anything back, the doctor wandered over to them. He was glancing over a paper on top of a clip board and then introduced himself to them with handshakes.

"Martie Marvin?" He checked with Dylan first.

"That's her." He pointed to Martie with his thumb. "I'm Dylan Michaelchuk."

"I'm Dr. Gretton." He let them know, even though they'd read over his name tag. Martie took a seat in one of the plastic chairs to keep herself calm. Dylan only crossed his arms over his chest and prepared himself for the worst. "We've ran some tests, checked Oliver throughly and it's clear that your son has come down with an ammonia." Still worrisome, both Martie and Dylan sighed in relief that it wasn't as bad as they'd imagine. Still, it was serious. "I'll write you guys a prescripton to take to the pharmacy, there's a twenty four hour one on Wilkes Avenue, you can get his pennicilan there. You should both be very happy that you caught this right away."

"What about his breathing?" Martie checked.

"He's very young, four months?"

She just nodded. Dylan still listening very intently.

"Right, he's so young that his symptoms aren't the same as they would be in you or me. Babies signs of illness are usually very different than what ours would be." The doctor checked over his sheet once more. "You come back right away if he gets worse but, we should set up an appointment for next week."

"Thank you, Doctor." Dylan nodded and turned back to stare at Oliver who was being bundled up by a nurse in the other room.

"I'll go write you that prescription." The doctor paced down the hallway away from them both.

"Oh," Martie stretched her arms out like a feline would and wandered close to the glass window again. "Thank God he's going to be okay." She simply said in a whisper.

"Yeah." Dylan agreed.

"Dylan?" She stared up at him with those big brown eyes he used to spend his nights looking inside.

"I'm going to go settle the whole health insurance thing. I'll meet you in the parking lot." He wandered away from her and into the busy waiting area. Martie stood helpless and feeling as young as she was.

"He's asleep. He took his medicine." Dylan placed a baby moniter on Martie's night stand, as she sat on the edge of her unmade bed.

"Thanks." She swallowed. "I made you some tea." She nodded to the vainty mirror next to him where a coffee mug with steam rising out of the top sat. She was holding an identical mug in her hands.

"Cool. Thank you." He took it in his hands and then sat down next to her.

"I don't know what I would've done without you tonight." She let him know. Their shoulders leaned against one another's as they spoke withotu looking at each other. "You were great."

"I think you would've been fine, Martie. You're stronger than you realize."

She stared down at her drink and closed her eyes tightly. For just a moment, she needed to rest. Rising back on her feet, she walked away from the bed and stared through the vainty mirror. She rested her mug down and then grabbed the edges of the vainty for support.

"I know that I should just be grateful that he's okay." She sighed. "But, what if it was worse? God, Dylan, I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't alright." She turned around and he pulled her into his chest, since he was now standing behind her.

"He's fine, though. Just concentrate on that. He's nothing going anywhere."

Before she knew it, she was in tears. They treaded down her cheeks like little party streamers, her mascara mixed in.

"Man, I'm such a girl!" She tried laughing. She pulled her Dairy Queen shirt over her head and stood in front of him in her bra and black pants.

"You said you love me." Dylan teased her with a grin.

"I was scared. I thought our son was going to die." She excused herself. She pulled a pajama tee shirt from the top drawer. "Could you unbuckle me?" She asked, staring at them both through the mirror.

"Sure." Dylan reached his hands foreward and just like old times he unhooked her bra. She was covering her chest with the pajama top. He wrapped his arms around her, they folded over her tee shirt covered chest. He smiled at them both in the mirror and then looked at her through it. "I love you, too." He let her know. Hearing those words pulled a smile over her face.

Meanwhile, Marco had gotten an urgent text message from Miss Paige Michaelchuk who figured he needed to be informed about the situation at hand. He had taken the bus to the hospital but, when he found out that they had already left, he figured he should go over to Martie's to make sure she and Oliver were both safe and okay. When nobody answered, he had let himself into their apartment. His worry for Oliver had transformed and tangled into worry for his and Dylan's relationship when he feasted his teenage eyes on the sight going on in front of the mirror in Martie's bedroom.

Martie was ecstatic to hear Dylan return her feelings. She knew how he meant though. They were good friends, they had a baby together, it was nothing more than that. Dylan was completely wrapped in Marco and Martie was getting her kicks by watching Ryan Phillipe through VHS rentals. Still, Marco didn't understand. He'd walked in on the worst time. Martie pulled the top over her head and then searched for her sweats on the floor.

"Oh, Hey Marco." She smiled, as her eyes glanced over him. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Hey!" Though he was exhausted, a little extra Marco intake was just what Dylan needed at the moment. He wandered over to pull Marco in for a kiss when Marco backed up.

"I better get going. I have to catch a bus." Marco wandered away at a quick pace to get out of Martie's apartment as fast as he could. He didn't want to stick around because he knew he'd only cry and he didn't want to appear vulnerable in front of Dylan.

"Let me drive you, I was about to take off anyways." Dylan followed Marco into the hallway.He didn't understand the rush.

"Yeah, take off Martie's pants, maybe." Marco retorted.

"What?" Dylan squinted and jumped in front of Marco to stop his path. "Marco, talk to me."

"I heard what you said to her. I saw you, too. You love her, fine. Go back to her. I can't believe you'd mess with me that way." Marco was beyond hurt. His insides were twisted and curling around inside. He just wanted to throw up, he could almost feel it rising in his throat.

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you heard or saw."

"Shut up!" An old lady with pink curlers in her thin salt and pepper hair and a floral night robe on complained, as she stepped out of her apartment. Marco and Dylan didn't realize how much noise they were making.

"Go back to bed, Mrs. Dobrechowski. I'm sorry." Dylan called back withotu looking at his old neighbor. "Marco, come inside, let's talk." Dylan grabbed Marco's wrist and hissed in a whisper.

"No." Marco pulled his hand away and clikced on the button for the elevator. As if on cue, the doors parted and he stepped inside. Dylan followed in right behind him. "Get out!" Marco yelled.

"No." As soon as the doors closed, Dylan pushd his finger against the emergency stop button in the elevator. The elevator froze in a second.

"What are you doing?"

"You tell me. What are you so worked up about?" Dylan held both sides of his pelvis and asked with a serious expression frozen on his face.

"You told Martie you love her and everyone knows she loves you. Dylan, come on, I thought - I thought you were with me. I thought you were gay." The whole scenario made a total of zero sense to Marco. he tried to comprehend it in his brain but, he couldn't.

"I am with you, I am gay. Martie's my best friend in the entire world, she knows me better than anybody, she's always had my back, hell, she has my child. That's what I meant when I told her I love her. I love her like I love Paige, she's like another sister to me. That's all."

All at once, Marco felt like quite the drama queen. He was embarressed and his blushing cheeks showed it. He folded his head down and stared at the dusty floor of the elevator.

"So, maybe, you should apologize?" Dylan coaxed his boyfriend.

"To Mrs. Dobrechowski?"

Dylan had to laugh.

"Yeah, for starter's." He shook his head and then folded his arms out and open. "Come here." He wrapped Dylan in a hug and before turning the elevator back on, they kissed.

I hope this was an okay chapter. I wasn't going to take it in a certain direction but then I followed my instincts which usually aren't as great as I wish they were. Please, let me know what you think! I've got some more stuff planned.

Thanks.

Selling The Drama - LIVE


	15. Nobody Wins

**Chapter Fifteen: Nobody Wins**

DISCLAIMER: I, unfortuantly, don't own Degrassi.

His incrediably smelly and heavy hockey bag thrown over his shoulder, Dylan wandered outside of the hockey arena. He was completely drained from practice. He had missed the last practice and cut out early from the one before but, he was happy to see his game wasn't lacking too terribly. He was looking foreword to getting behind the wheel of his precious car and drive home where he could flop down inside his cozy bed and just rest for awhile.

Dylan tossed his bag from his shoulder into the backseat of his car. He took a deep breath to gain some energy and then looked out at the setting sun over his home city. Wandering by his car was an unmistakable girl who was notorious for her super dirty blonde curls.

"Hey Sadie." He lightly smiled at her and then waved.

"Michaelchuk." With a lip-glossed smeared grin, Martie's youngest sister waltzed over to Dylan, carrying her ringette bag with ease and smacked her palm against his. "It's about time you drag your sorry ass down here."

"I've been busy." He glanced at his shoes, bashfully and then up ather.

"No kidding. How is my favorite and only nephew?"

Honestly, Dylan couldn't tell her. He had been over twice since Oliver's hospital visit over a week ago but it now felt like an extremely long time to him.

"He's good, misses his Aunt Sadie." It wasn't a complete lie at least, it didn't feel like it.

"Well, from what I hear he misses his Daddy, too." Though, she was the only blonde Marvin, Sadie had the same knack for not being discreet like the rest of her clan. She was fourteen but, as bold as they came.

"It's complicated." Dylan excuses his actions.

"Well, tell me, it's not going to be complicated for you to come to Martie's birthday on Wendsday." Sadie carried on. Dylan was amazed that she wasn't having any trouble holding up her equitment bag. She was the shortest girl on her ringette team but, Dylan knew she could skate circles around a lot of the guys on her team. "It's kind of like a birthday slash going away party." Sadie carried on. Immeaditaly, Dylan's concentration was removed from her ringette bag. His eyes dilated into large saucers and he stepped back, shocked. He suddenly forgot how tired he was.

"Going away?"

"Yeah, she's leaving the day after her birthday. Here, you know our house number still, right?" She checked and he only nodded slightly. His mind was entirely occupied. "Just call some time and my mom can give you the details. It's probably going to be at our place, I don't know."

"Wow." he sighed beneath his breath. There was no such thing as a normal day for him anymore.

"Look, I have to jet or I'll be doing man makers until I'm your age, old timer. Later." She patted his back with her free hand and then motored on inside the arena, leaving Dylan more dumb founded than a blonde freshman on a Monday morning.

He climbed behind the wheel and sped off to his neighborhood. Instead of turning down his street, he made a left before the stop sign and drove up to his boyfriend's house. He could see Marco through his room window on the second floor. He was typing on the computer and seemed to be pretty occupied. That didn't stop Dylan from marching up the door and asking Mrs. Del Rossi if he could talk to Marco for a second.

"What's going on, Dyl?" Marco closed the front door behind him. Marco led Dylan behind their garage, so the two boys could kiss, that way Marco's dad had no chance of seeing. "You seem tense." Marco noted just from the simple kiss they had shared.

"Did you know Martie is moving?"

"I don't really talk to her." Marco tried to catch onto the latest dilemma in Dylan's world.

"Yeah, I ran into one of her sister's today and she mentioned that they were having a going away party for her."

"Going away where?"

"I don't know." Dylan retorted, quickly. He was in one of "those moods" as Marco knew them as. Marco sighed and tapped into his adult wisdom.

"I know this is cliche but, you need to go and talk to her, if you want accurate answers." Marco spoke and it sounded all to practiced. Still, Dylan knew he was right. "Want me to come with you?" Marco offered like the selfless and caring boyfriend he honestly was.

Dylan just nodded and they gathered back inside of Dylan's vechile.

"Dylan, hey." Martie's whole aura was gleaming when she entered the door. She was still in her pajama's and no make-up on but, she just seemed ecstatic. Dylan had missed seeing her that way. His orignal plan was to drive over there at record speed, knock the door down and yell at Martie until she crumbled but, the moment he saw her open the door, he feared being the one to steal her happiness. "Marco." She waved once she noticed him holding onto Dylan's hand. "What do I owe the pleasure?" She held the door wide open to let both guys in.

Before Dylan could speak, he noticed the lack of furniture in the apartment. There were taped up boxes in the living area but no television, no couch, no piece of crap chair, no dining table, not even mismatched and broken chairs. Nothing. There wasn't even a jolly jumper for Oliver. Dylan couldn't even see Oliver.

"Where's Oliver?" He asked, turning back around to face her. He was stunned.

"He was up crying all night last night. It was like a horror movie without the hot chick." Martie yawned. "So, I thought I'd let him sleep in this morning. It's given me some time to myself." She grinned. "Can I get you guys something to drink? Water? Apple juice? Pepsi?"

"I'll take an apple juice." Marco watched Dylan with a worried expression staring through his eyes. He spoke with mouse-like sound to his voice.

Martie tip toed into the dark kitchen and opened up her refridgerator.

"Hows water sound?" She asked again, noticing that the fridge was bare except for the apple and three cans of baby food.

"Sounds perfect." Marco nodded, still keeping his eyes on Dylan.

"I ran into your sister today." Dylan spoke to Martie from the living room.

"Oh yeah, which one?" Martie wandered back in and handed Marco a small glass of tap water. Marco thanked her quietly and helped himself to a seat in the corner of the room on the floor.

"Sadie, at the arena." Dylan turned and stared down at her.

Martie knew he knew, she could just tell these things. The pit of her stomach dropped and she felt pieces of her feeling sorry for him. Still, she kept her smile stapled on and tried to act oblivious. Maybe, he wouldn't bring it up.

"Sadie." Martie hadn't spent as much time with her sister as she used to since Oliver was born. She missed them both horribly. The Marvin's were always a very close knit family. "How is she?"

"She seemed great. Bold."

"That's Sadie for you." Martie slid both her hands into the pockets of her grey flannel pajama bottoms.

"She mentioned your party on Wendsday?"

"Sweet eighteen!" Martie giggled. "By the way, Marco," She glanced behind her. "You're very much invited."

"I'll be there." Marco said without really knowing how Dylan would feel on Wendsday. Their relationship had been very "Guess and check".

"Good." She winked at him and then went back to talking with Dylan.

"I think she called it a birthday slash going away party."

"Really?" Martie scrunched up her face at the sound of that. She should've been an actress, she was playing the oblivious girl incrediably well. It was Academy worthy, Marco had to agree. "I think that'll look sort of tacky on a banner."

"Yeah, I agree." Dylan held his hips and stared at the naked room. "Except, why would she call it that? I mean, if it's going away party you'd have to be going away? Away from Toronto? You're not, are you, Martie?" he knew that she was but, he needed to hear it straight from her first.

"Actually, Dylan," Here it comes. "I've got a terrific offer."

"This should be rich." He looked back and then continued to stare at her. His look was dripping of disgust but, he hadn't even heard her side of the story yet.

"Mr. Yarke said I could do the corespondence program for my last semester of high school and he helped set up a partial scholarship at Winnipeg Tech for a program in Skin Care. I could start as early as Thursday. They have room and boarding there, a daycare for Oliver, plus, health benefits. I'd never have to go through that hospital ordeal again."

"When were you going to tell me?" Dylan asked but, she didn't have an answer for him because she really didn't know. "Or were you even going to? Was this going to be like when you were pregnant? Wait until last minute."

Marco felt intrusive watching them both in such a personal moment.

"I don't know, Dylan. I didn't know how you'd react and watching you now, I'm glad I waited."

"Jesus, Martie!" He cursed. "Did you even think about me? How this affects me? My relationship with Oliver?"

"You don't even have one!" Cheap shot. "You're barely around and when you do dane to show up, it's only for an hour." That killed Dylan to hear. She already had the knife shoved in his back, now she was just twisting it around with her shaking hands. "But, of course I thought about you." She brought her voice down to a soft and sincere whisper. "I knew this would be hard for you. I almost turned it down."

"But, you didn't."

"It's a two year program, I could start working as soon as I'm done, making a good income. I wouldn't have to wait tables and burn my wrists with grease for six fifty as hour. I could really work. Oliver desereves this."

"He's three months." Dylan scoffed.

"And I can barely feed him, Dylan. With this, I could provide him with the same life as most children. I'd be able to be a mom. Why can't you just be happy for us?" She almost pleaded.

"Happy?" Dylan couldn't believe what he was hearing from this girl. "You're taking my son fifteen hundred miles away, I'll never get to see him --"

"We'll come back to visit as much as possible!" She fought back."Dylan, this is a huge oppurtunity. It's not going to come back around again. You had the oppurtunity to leave and you did, so please, give me that same chance."

"I left to a different neighborhood, Martie, you'll be in a whole different province."

The ruckus from all the figthing had woken up baby Oliver and he was in a fit of tears in his bedroom.

"Shoot." She sighed and jolted into the back to comfort her child. She came back into the room and the new reality only hurt Dylan worse when he was his crying son. He thought about how badly he was going to miss him and that only made him want fight for him harder.

"Let me see him." Dylan leaned foreward with his hands open.

"He's fine." She bobbed him in her arms. He had recently taken up sucking on his hands and had his three end fingers in his mouth, tear drops gliding down his chubby baby cheeks.

"This isn't over, Martie." Dylan reminded her.

"How about," Long finished his water, Marco intervened. "I take Oliver for a stroll to the park. I could give him in his breakfast there. You two can continue this."

Martie stared down at Marco with distrust almost reeking from her.

"Trust me, I love children. I'm responsible."

"I think that's the same thing I said before getting pregnant." She added in out of fear.

"We'll be fine." Marco reached his hands upwards to scoop Oliver in his hands. "Hey buddy, how great does the park sound today?" Martie watched like a careful mother as Marco tickled Oliver beneath his chinny-chin-chin.

"Back in an hour?"

"No longer, I promise." Martie put together a diaper bag full of all the nessecary things for Oliver and gave Marco Dylan's cell phone in case of emergency. Dylan bundled his son up to keep warm in the carriage and within a few minutes, Marco was out the door with Oliver Marvin- Michaelchuk."

"So, what happens now?" Dylan was on Martie's back the moment she closed the door.

"I haven't thought that far ahead." She sighed, walking away from him. She opened the door to Oliver's room and started to box some of his clothing in a box that already had a few baby jumpers in it.

"You should."

"I know." She could feel Dylan's hot breath pushing against her neck. It only made her want to snap.

"I can't be away from him that long." Dylan ranted, only stepping back a bit. "He needs his father."

"I know that!" She turned around, a baby jumper tightly in her grip. She had snapped quicker than she thought, her face flushed. "Do you think I'm diluted? I know he needs his father but, I feel like you bailed and I'm angry. I can't change that in one minute."

"So what, this is revenge on me? Stick it to me because I moved back in with my parents? Sorry, I wanted to collect my life."

"I am not the petty, Dylan, thank you for painting me in such a nice light."

"Well, what, do you really want to me giving facials for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know, maybe." Dylan didn't buy that. He knew Martie to be full to the brim with ambition. She had wanted to be Prime Minister of the World when she could crawl. "It's an amazing oppurtunity, I'm so grateful. I can make a pretty nice living working at a spa and my hours would be flexiable, so I could still raise Oliver."

"What about me?"

"That's your desicion, Dylan."

"I helped you out last week at the hospital." Dylan slid out of his father mode for a moment and jumped back into being a teenager. "I used my health insurance when you couldn't pay the hospital.

Martie couldn't believe he would sink so low.

"You had so much grace and courteaousness in that moment that I fell in love with you all over again, really. So, the fact that you would use that as a bargaining chip now makes me want to get out of here even quicker." She nearly shouted but, tried her best to keep some cool.

They both took to opposite ends of the room in silence. They were both stuck and horrified. They felt the way human beings should neever feel, ecspecially teenage ones.

"If you want more than anything else to see him, we'll find a way but, if it's too much for you, we'll see you on Christmas, spring break and summer break." Martie simply stated.

That was far from good enough for Dylan.

"This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair."

Dylan leaned against the bare wall and breathed deeply. Chills formed through the hairs on his skin. He was frozen inside one of the hardest places he'd been in in ages. It seemed like ever since Oliver was born, he'd been trapped between two sticky places.

"I'll figure something out." Was all he could manage to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun. Dun. Dun.

I guess it's kind of a cliff hanger.

Let me know what you all think, your reviews and thoughts are really important to me.

I'm sort of stuck on what should happen next. If anybody's got some good suggestions, let me know.

_Nobody Wins - The Veronica's_


	16. Que Sera

**Chapter Sixteen: Que Sera**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi.

"Thanks for coming with me." Dylan tried his best to sound normal as he and Marco got out of his car and strolled up to the packed Marvin house.

"Where else would I be?" Marco asked completely rhetorical. He knew Dylan needed him and that was enough of a reason for him.

The Marvin's were a warm and outrageous family. They gave themseleves others selflessly and went above and beyond to make people laugh. They had an effortless knack to make any place a party. That's why it wasn't surprising to Dylan that their driveway was filled with vechiles and the music was pouding through the walls of the small bungalow like their was a frat party inside. Dylan knocked on the door, Marco a little bit behind him. There was no answer, just the noise of hooting and hollering inside. He rang the door bell and moments later, Paige pulled the door open wide.

"Paige?" Marco wasn't expecting to see his friend there but felt more at ease when he realized he knew more than two people there now.

"Hey, come on in." She giggled her natural Paige-like giggle and led them inside, Dylan closing the door behind them.

Pleasently but surprised, Dylan recognized a lot of faces inside. Many of them he knew from the plethora of photo albums that Mrs. Marvin had put together in her spare time that Martie always hid beneath hers and Sadie's bunk beds. Even though he was certain, he didn't know a lot of the guests there personally, they seemed to know him and greeted him with smiles on their faces and drinks in hand. Marco, who didn't know anybody through a hole in the wall, felt welcomed the moment he wandered in. A few pats on the back, kisses on the cheek, he was suddenly part of the Marvin family and did it feel good.

"Michaelchuk!" A rusty roar pushed through the already noisy living area that Marco and Dylan were trying to make their way through without getting too squished. "Did you come to party or get your ass kicked in a game of one on one?" Sadie Marvin pushed between two of her dark haired Uncles and stood at the same height as Marco. He was happy to find he wasn't the only short shrimp in the place.

"Sadie, hey." Dylan patted her back lightly. He was going to enjoy tonight, even though there was more than enough on his mind. "Are you drinking?" He asked a little frightened by the party cup in her drink.

"It's a Martie." She held up her cup for him to sniff and then put it beneath Marco's noise. "Well, a virgin one." That only made Sadie laugh.

"This is a Marco." Dylan introduced.

"Hi." Meekly, Marco put out his hand to shake hers.

"Oh man, i've heard stories about you!" She folded her arms out across the room and gripped him into a bear hug that not enough the bitterest of people could resist. "Hello." She squealed. Marco shook as she released him from her embrace. "Let's get you two some drinks." She grabbed Dylan's hand and led the them like a chain through the pool of Marvin's. "I like your hair." Sadie babbled. Marco caught on quickly that that wasn't just a charming Martie quality, all the Marvin's shared that feature. They could ramble until the cows came home and then some. "You're growing it out like mine." She told Dylan while pulling at a dirty blonde curl in her mane. Dylan hadn't had enough time to cut his hair lately and it was starting to get pretty unmanagable. "Alright," She stopped them in front of the small table that was covered in a red and white plastic table cloth. Many styrofoam cups stood in rows on it and two huge bowls of punch. "The blue bowl has is Virgin Martie's and the black one are the not-so-virgin Martie's."

Marco helped himself to a virgin Martie and found out quickly it seemed to be a mess of exotic juices with a lot of seven up mixed in. It wasn't too bad, a little too much cherry for his liking but, it was still a new taste for his palate. Dylan tried the alchol version of Martie that was more alchol than anything else. He could understand why the Marvin clan was always so bubbly now. The first sip made his whole face scrunch together and twist.

Before the boys could say anything to Sadie, she was gone and there was no sign of her anywhere. She was lost in a sea of crazy Marvin's. They found a free space against the wall and entertained each other with small conversation and their Martie drinks.

"You came." Smiling like a birthday girl should, Martie danced her way over to Dylan and Marco. She had a green New Year's cracker crown on her head and layers Mardi Gras beads drapped around her neck. She was glowing with excitement as she embraced Marco in a hug. "Are you having fun?" She asked him, her eyes sliding up at Dylan only to say hello.

"Your family is nuts!" Marco told her with excitement in his voice.

"Thanks." She said genuinely. "You better stick to Dylan though or one of my Aunt's will make you dance with them."

"Good tip." Marco wrapped his hand around one of Dylan's arms immeaditaly.

"You know how my family gets." Martie nudged her ex-boyfriend playfully in the ribs.

"Don't worry, I warned Marco on the drive over." He tried his best to play along.

"I'm getting scared." Marco joked.

"Hold your baby, baby." Mrs. Marvin, the spitting image of Martie, danced over Oliver laughing inside his grandma's arms. Martie and her mom exchanged the baby as Mrs. Marvin latched her arm around Marco's and dragged him from Dylan. "Let's dance, wall flower." She winked and pulled him into the living room of fun. Dylan and Martie just laughed as Marco appeared helpless while Mrs. Marvin boogied mercilessly with him.

"She's such a cougar." Martie laughed. The moment she and Dylan stopped their chuckles, reality struck back. "I'm really happy you came."

"Happy birthday." Dylan slid both his hands into his jean pockets and nodded his head.

"Thanks." She smiled. She ran her hand over her bald baby's head to keep her hands busy, too. "You're starting to look like Sadie, you know." She nodded up at Dylan's head of curls.

"I don't know if I can pull it off." He ran a hand through it and mumbled with a hint of nerves.

"He can't!" Sadie yelled while passing by the two with a friend of hers.

"This place is crazy." Martie could barely hear herself over all the chaos. "Come with me." Holding her son, she led Dylan out and the two found their way into the basement which was also a party room. They pushed their way through the kid cousins who were playign down there and settled for Martie and Sadie's old room. It hadn't changed much since Martie lived there, it was just more Sadie-esq. She closed the door behind them while Dylan rested against the wall.

"You having a good time?" She asked, while sitting on the bottom bunk.

"I've only been here twenty minutes and I feel as if I've been partying for hours." He admitted with a hint of ease.

"That's the Marvin effect."

Once again that novel awkward silence slipped between the two of them. They used to never have a problem communicating with each other. What was going on? Martie entertained herself by bobbing her leg up and down while Oliver giggled on top. Dylan just watched and thought about what he really wanted.

"You taste gross." He said after a big gulp of his drink. He didn't like it from the start but, he couldn't stop drinking it.

Martie looked up a little confused by what he said until she noticed his cup and then she grinned.

"I know. I think everybody just poured all the booze they could find in one bowl."

"Creative."

"Dylan," She brought him back to the truth. "What are you going to do? You have to make a desicion."

"I don't know." He was completely honest with her and himself.

"I want to be able to help with suggestions but, I can't because I don't know what you even want. One day you're going on about how you just want to be a teenager and then the day after you're showing up at my door trying to be the best father ever." Dylan couldn't argue, she was right. "Maybe, this is a good thing. Oliver and I will leave and you can concentrate on all the things you want to, you know? Marco, hockey, school, and whatever. Then, when you're ready, you can be that father you want to be." She said it all like it was so normal while Oliver played with her green paper crown, sucking on a piece of it.

"I just don't think I can stay away from him that long. I mean, how would I get to see him?"

"It's April, you finish you graduate in June, that's only two months. You can come by and visit for a bit."

"I applied for a hockey camp this summer." He informed her.

"I'll send you pictures then. Maybe, I'll figure out how to use those cam corders and send you a home video."

"I'll figure something out." Dylan said again but it wasn't very re-assuring to ither of the teen parents.

"Okay." Martie tried to comfort him with a look of happiness as she got off the bottom bunk. "Let's go see how the foods coming." She opened the door to let them out. "Pizza Hut is giving us all these free pizzas and Dairy Queen is being pretty generous with Treat-za-pizza's." She sounded ultra ecstatic about the meals.

"Sounds delicious." Dylan nodded. He was a health buff but, he could make an exception for this one occasion. "Do you think I could hold him?" Dylan asked as they climbed up the stairs. Martie stopped in her tracks to face him.

"You're his dad, you don't have to ask." She gently handed her baby over to his daddy.

"If this is going to be our last night together for a while I want to make the most of it."

"I'd like that a lot." Martie laughed that almost-annoying Martie laugh and the two wandered up the steps back into the party where Marco had finally got away from Mrs. Marvin.

"Alright, someone, hide me!" He exclaimed and clung onto Martie.

"How'd you escape her?" She sounded genuinely impressed.

"I distracted her with Spinner."

Marco was a little bit proud of himself.

As the night went on, everybody calmed down a little bit except for the odd family member who was drunk enough to climb onto the piano bench and tell a story about Martie as a child or perform a song of some type. Martie and her sisters, Sadie and Tawnie sat along the leather sofa next to their fat as a midget sumo-wrestler black cat, eatign their Treat-za-pizza and listening to their Uncle Keith sing his own version of "Bohemian Rhapsody" all nine minutes of it. Marco was having a great time, sitting next to Dylan at the table, watching as Dylan attempted to share the ice cream on his cake with his son, who had yet to grasp the concept of swallowing. He'd taste it and then pour it from his lips and all over his jean jumper.

"It's my turn!" A little tipsy and still hanging onto Spinner, Martie's mother took the piano bench.

"Oh boy, Momma no!" Martie pleaded from the couch. Her sisters cheering their mother on with loud hooting.

"Most of you know our little girl as Martie Marvin but, _I_ know her as Girl George." The family members in the room broke into cackles of laughter as they remembered. "Oh, Martie would tie colored string in her hair and put on her daddy's work shirts and dance around this house singing every Culture Club song she knew."

Martie's face was buried deep in her face.

"Sing with me, Gavin." Holding on to keep steady, Mrs. Marvin shook Spinner. "**_Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry_**?" Mrs. Marvin wailed into her fist like it was a mircophone and Spinner spoke the words, having a pretty good time himself. "Anyways, I've got three pretty fabulous daughters but, Martie has always been the drama queen. No matter what came her way it was a big deal. She used to stub her toes as a kid and then she'd recite the whole Shirley McClaine monolouge from _Terms Of Endearment_. It was the end of the world to Miss Martie and then she had her first true boyfriend, Dylan Michaelchuk." She tossed an arm out to her side to expose Dylan to those who didn't know him. He looked completely dumbfounded. Martie only mouthed the word "Sorry" over to him. She was flushed red, laughing with her sisters. "I mean, she'd brought home other boys. However, Dylan was the only one who wasn't scared after his first visit to her humble and modest wee home here. No matter how many man makers his coach at the time, Martie's father, made him do, he would still end up in Martie's room at two am."

Surprisingly, Marco was feeling awkward hearing all this at all. It answered a lot of questions and it made him feel like more a part of his boyfriend's life. He worried that Dylan might hear all these memories and miss those days but, he didn't appear nostalgic. He just looked like he was enjoying himself. To give Marco some sense of certainty, Dylan slid his free hand beneath thetable and held one of Marco's hands. The two boys smiled privately between the both of them.

"And it's funny that Dylan's here tonight because he left Martie for -" That's when Martie, Marco and Dylan paniacked. Mrs. Marvin was drunk would she make a gay remark? Something hurtful? "Someone younger and prettier." Phew, they were all relieved. Marco felt pretty good about that comment. "Still, they've remained good friends through out everything and graced me with one of the best looking grandson's in all of North America!" She proclaimed, loudly. "So, Martie Marvin, tommorrow you will enter the real world and you will surely be confronted by other Queen Bee's but I know you'll kick their asses." Martie's mom pulled Spinner up onto the bench with her. "So like the proud mama you've made me, I dedicate this song to you, with a little help from my helper, Gavin Mason. Happy Birthday!" Both she and Spinner cleared thier throats. Spinner's face was exposing his embaressment.

"When I was just a little girl," Martie's mom's voice sqwuaked out and slurred. "I asked my mother what will I be?"

"Will I be pretty?" Spinner sang alone.

"Will I be rich? Here's what she said to me."

And like magic, the entire room was filled with drunk harmonie's of "Que Sera" even Martie and Dylan joined in. For a night they were both dreading, they were having a super time.

Dylan and Marco were two of the first people to leave the Marvin place. There was only so much craziness two high school lovers could take. Martie left Oliver with her one sober sister and walked them to Dylan's car.

"Take care of your mom." Marco laughed with Martie down the dim streets.

"Oh, she'll be fine. I'll switch her drink with Aquafina when she isn't paying attention."

"Good plan." Marco laughed. "Oh, I'm going to miss you!" Marco was genuine about that, as he wrapped his arms around her neck. The two of them weren't friends by any means but they had both affected one another's lives indirectly and cared very much about each other. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Martie rubbed his back. "I'll miss you, too." She took one chain of Mardi Gras beads from her and draped them over Marco. Marco climbed into the front seat of the car and gave Dylan his moment with his ex-girlfriend.

"Fly safe, okay?" He was too proud to actually say the things she wanted him too. Part of him didn't even know what those words were.

"I will." She nodded, staring at her sneaker's. "Call me when you can?"

"I will." He took a large breath. He knew he was making it more uncomfortable then it needed to be. "You'll send pictures and email me?"

"When I can, yeah." Martie promised.

"Happy birthday." In a whisper, he spoke and stepped closer to her for a hug. He couldn't outstrech his arms though. They just stood across from one another, their chest crashing into one another's.

"You promise me you're going to shine, okay?" She asked, speaking right into his sweater.

"I do."

"You better." She backed up, choking on her words. "Cause I don't want to have to fly back down here and straighten your ass out."

"I think Sadie's got dibs on that."

"And you be good that boy in there. He's mad about you." Dylan knew she was talking about Marco.

"I will." He assured her back in his normal voice. "Fly safe." He waved, as she ran back to her house to keep on partying the way a Marvin does.

The drive home was less tense then both boys expected it to be. They had a lot to say about the party, all their stories about Mrs. Marvin or the strange events that had taken place through out the evening.

Dylan pulled up to Marco's drive and leaned over the shift to kiss his boyfriend of a month. Though he'd been going through some of his hardest days, his days with Marco had always been precious and amazing to him. Marco pulled away after a sweet moment and then bit his lip with a sly smile on.

"What?" Dylan asked, very curious.

"I got you something." Marco reached into his backpack by his feet in the car.

"It's not my birthday." Dylan ruffled his brows down and stared.

"I know but, you need this." Marco handed his boyfriend a well wrapped square box.

"Thanks." Dylan wasn't the type to say no to gifts. He loved to be spoiled. He viciously tore away Marco's thoughtful wrapping job to reveal a webcam. "Thanks." Dylan hadn't caught on. He leaned foreward and wrapped a single arm around Marco.

"I gave one to Martie for her birthday and this way you two can still communicate and you won't miss a moment of Oliver."

Dylan was speechless. How did he become so blessed with such a marvelous boyfriend? A boyfriend who gave himself to him without any conditons or strings attached. It was just pure affection. Dylan hadn't been so moved since he had seen Oliver being delivered into the world and even then he was more scared and grossed out than touched.

"Thank you so much!" Dylan held Marco even closer and then pressed his warm lips over Marco's.

"I just want to see you happy." Marco admitted, as their faces were barely a centimeter apart. "I love you." He whispered. He thought maybe he didn't say it loud enough and that way it wasn't so nerve wracking but, of course, Dylan had heard him. Those three words only made his smile beam brighter.

"I love you, too, Marco Del Rossi." Dylan shook his head of curls from shoulder to shoulder and said.

Special thanks to luvluv for the idea. It rocks.

I know this isn't the greatest chapter but we needed a little break from all the drama and some happiness to intervene. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	17. Apologize

Hello everyone.

Long time, zero story, huh? All I can do is apologize. I really have zero excuses, life just took over for a little while but, I'm definitely back. I've been hit with a wave of inspiration for the next chapter in this story so, I'll hopefully have it up by next Thursday if not sooner. Most likely sooner. Thanks for the patience and constant support. It brightens my day always.

Michelle.


	18. Holiday From Real Part One

Chapter Eighteen: Holiday from Real PT 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi. I only made up the character of Oliver and Martie. **

_A/N: These next few chapters are going to explore the characters on their own more, their thoughts, feelings and relations with other people and things. I want the story to evolve a lot more. However, it might be a little slow at first. I don't know. _

Even with Dylan's lips pressing hungrily over his, Marco's eyes couldn't help but flutter and lips try to twist into a little smile. It had been three months since Oliver and Martie set off to Winnipeg for beauty school but, Dylan and Marco's relationship had only flourished in the most positive ways. Marco was expecting another string of unfortunate teenage drama and Dylan to be whining about how much he missed his son but, even with exams, studying and a part time job at a Winnipeg Dairy Queen, Martie made it a priority to keep Dylan posted. She sent him pictures in the mail and via email every weekend with long updates, she had recently told him how she only had twenty more pounds of the baby weight to shed and she hadn't even been dieting, the two communicated every other day over MSN and randomly would leave notes on each other's facebook pages. There had even been a few phone calls but, not too many worth mentioning.

Marco let his fingers twirl and run through Dylan's curly sunshine locks of blonde hair while he adjusted himself under Dylan on Dylan's bed. After a long grueling day of school work at Degrassi, a make out session with his beautiful boyfriend was just how he wanted to unwind. However, the sound of a tiny bell pried Dylan's wet lips off of Marco's and sent him right in front of his computer screen.

Of course, Marco didn't want to stop kissing but, he had learnt to embrace the fatherly side of Dylan. He loved watching him interact with Martie and his son over webcam conversations. Plus, it was fulfilling to know that he helped them continue to communicate.

"It's Martie." With a giant smile spread from cheek to cheek, Dylan turned on his computer chair quickly to let Marco know and then he returned to staring anxiously at the desktop screen.

"Tell her I say hi." Marco sat up on the bed and stared at himself in the mirror on Dylan's wall to fix his full head of hair that screamed out "make-out hair" to him.

"She says it right back." Dylan told him while keeping his hands busy with adjusting the camera on him. Marco waved into the lens on his way over. He rested one hand on Dylan's head to massage his head and the other on his shoulder. Dylan played with the screen and squinted his eyes until his computer showed a clear picture of Oliver who Martie had sitting in a high chair next to her. He was nibbling on a soft colorful hockey puck and wearing a mini Jets hockey jersey.

**Hockeyhero31 says: **I'm going to get him a Leafs jersey when you guys come.

Martie fixed the webcam with one hand so it was focusing on both her and her baby boy. She was wearing the same goofy smile that made her come across more animated than she already was while she typed vigorously.

**ShexyMomma says:** Over my dead body, bub.

Dylan cracked a laugh while Marco pulled up a small plastic stool to sit next to his boyfriend.

"They're coming in?" He asked, scratching behind his ears. This was the first he had heard of anything.

"Yeah. She just finished her finals. They'll be here Friday." Dylan didn't even look up to tell Marco, he just spoke while his head faced the keyboard. "I can't wait."

"Friday? That's two days from now." Marco spoke the obvious truth.

"It's going to feel so long," Dylan could be running on one hour of sleep and no caffeine and his whole body would still jitter when he was talking to Martie online and watching his baby boy attempt to eat his own fingers through the mittens Martie made him wear. "I just want to hold Ollie again and take him to the beach."

"Are they staying all summer?" Marco pondered while playing with his hands over his lap.

"I think so, mid-July at least."

"And then you're off to big bad University?"

"I know. Things are going to be hectic." Dylan laughed whereas usually he'd fall harshly into panic mode.

"I know. You'll never have time for me. We'll be like a Hollywood couple."

Dylan froze. His smile loosened up and went limp as he spun around in the computer chair to face a disappointed looking Marco who showed little expression and stared at his socked feet. Dylan wheeled over closer and collected Marco's hands in his own.

"This summer," He spoke firmly and at a steady pace. "You're going to get sick of me. You and I are going to spend every waking hour together." And as soon as his baby blue eyes blinked, his smile had returned to its place on his face.

"Yeah, baby sitting."

"Marco." Dylan took his hands back to himself and sighed. He wished his boyfriend was as excited as he was for the return of his son.

Truthfully, Marco did miss Martie's vivaciousness and companionship and he loved Oliver John but, he was still a teenage boy who felt very inferior and jealous to their relationship with his boyfriend and a lump in his throat couldn't help but grow in his throat when he thought about how consumed Dylan would be with the two of them. He probably wouldn't even as much as glance at Marco.

"I take it back." Marco said over top of the sound of Dylan's typing fingers. "I'm excited. I miss Ollie and Martie, I just…I just…" He struggled to get the words out.

"It's all going to be great." Dylan rubbed Marco's back and assured him with a small little kiss.

Part two will be up shortly. You guys deserve an even bigger update due to my absence. I hope you guys enjoy. It wasn't very meaty but, it will be soon. Sometimes some nice Dylan and Marco lovin' is all that you need.

**R& R please.**

Holiday From Real - Jack's Mannequin


	19. Holiday From Real Part Two

**Chapter Nineteen: Holiday From Real PT 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi or anything that goes with it. I only made up the characters of Oliver, Martie and Barrett.**

His leg acted as an earthquake underneath the Michaelchuk's kitchen table as Dylan anxiously awaited his son's arrival home. Paige, Marco and his mother waited around him. They had been talking all afternoon but now as the minutes passed all that could be heard were Dylan's quivering body. The sun was just starting to set and nine o'clock as approaching.

"Stop it, Dyl!" Paige shouted and clutched her hand over his knee while facing the window and waiting for a vehicle to pull up with her nephew and Martie inside. "You're shaking the entire house."

"He's just excited." Marco rubbed his boyfriend's back sweetly and told Paige.

"Well, he's the one who told Martie to come here_ after_ she'd been at her parent's."

"What is taking her so long?" Dylan asked, rhetorically. "She said she'd get into the city around four."

"The Marvin's haven't seen her in three months. They're just catching up." His mom smoothly said while sipping a warm cup of Earl Grey tea.

"Patience, Iago." Marco teased, leaning in as close as he could and planting a peck on Dylan's cheek.

Though it was nearly nine thirty when a minivan pulled into the Michaelchuk's driveway and Dylan's eyes were weighed down with heavy exhaustion, he fled his family room so quickly, you'd think he had rockets attached to his bare feet. He stubbed his toe directly into the cement when he reached the van but, he didn't feed it any attention, he just wanted to see his son up close and personal. He pulled open the sliding door to reveal Oliver who was fast asleep in his baby seat, drool slipping from the side of his lips that were blubbering. His thin blonde hairs were showing signs of curling as his head dipped low and into his chest.

"He fell asleep only a minute ago." Martie spoke softly behind her ex-beau.

"Martie, look at you!" Somehow, she looked different to him. He'd never seen her so svelte before but, she made sure she had kept her curves. She was wearing a sundress and flip flops with her hair up in a messy ballerina bun. Perhaps, she just looked more feminine to him, more sophisticated. Still, her eyes were as dark as they were before if not darker. "I missed you!" He spoke into her head while he rocked her a friendly bear hug.

"I missed you, too." Her voice was muffled into his chest. "And I know he missed you, too." She pulled out of Dylan's arms and crawled into the back of the van to unhook the baby seat from the van. "You two have a lot of catching up to do." She groaned while handing over the baby seat with their son inside of it to Dylan.

"He's so much bigger than before." Dylan looked at his son puzzled.

"It's been three months. He's a growing boy." She threw a diaper bag onto one shoulder and then slammed the door shut. "Just like his dad."

"Sorry about that. It was my mom." Walking around the van, a boy taller than Dylan but with a matching frame, appeared. The shaggy haired brunette was shoving a cell phone into his shorts pockets and then he pulled on an even bigger when he noticed Dylan standing there with Oliver in his hand. "You must be Dylan." The guy extended one hand to shake Dylan's. Dylan only watched the guy with eagle eye's, unsure of what to make of him. "I'm Barrett." He introduced himself like it would change any of Dylan's thoughts.

"Barrett's in my massage therapy course."

"Nice to meet you." Dylan finally muttered.

Thankfully, Dylan didn't have to stand awkwardly alone with Barrett or Martie since Paige, Marco and his mother came rushing out their front door, wildly.

"Okay, alone time is up!" Paige squealed. "Martie!" She threw her arms around her friend and the two girls held onto one another, grinning like small children would on playgrounds.

"Where's my grandson?" Mrs. Michaelchuk bent down to adore Oliver with her softly lit eyes.

Once, the commotion had died down Dylan crept up to his bedroom with Oliver still in his car seat. Dylan had set up his old play pen in his bedroom and he unlatched his son and then gently placed him down at the bottom of the play pen. Dylan leaned over the side of the pen to just stare at his son and smile down at him. They weren't doing anything spectacular but, it was sweet and peaceful for Dylan to just have him in the same province, yet alone the same house.

"Can I come in?" Martie whispered and quietly knocked on Dylan's bedroom door. She took small steps inside of the room she'd been in countless times. It had hardly changed, give or take a few pictures and hockey posters. "Man, I love when he sleeps." She said with a big smile from the opposite side of the pen.

"Yeah, I know." Dylan said without looking up at her. His curls just fell like a curtain over him.

"How've you been, Dyl? It's so good to see you off of a computer screen." She told him while digging her brown eyes into him.

"I've been good. Happy to be done school." He admitted, not bothering to take his own eyes off his slumbering child.

"Yeah, what are you going to do now that you're out?"

"Spend all my time with Oliver."

"I bet Marco will love that."

"He understands." Dylan threw his head up, his curls flying back and landing all over the place. He ran one hand over his head and then laid on his bed with back against the one empty spot on his wall. "What about Barrett?" He stared up at Martie who was putting the teddy bear Marco had given Oliver when he was first born next to him in the pen.

"What about him?" She giggled.

"How does he feel about you spending all your time with Oliver?"

"I don't think he does." She said without thinking about it. "It doesn't affect him."

"Tell me about him." Dylan held onto his arms and made room on his single bed for her to lay next o him. Martie just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What's there to tell? We met in class and he's just a genuinely nice guy." She could sense from the faces Dylan was making that wasn't good enough. "What does it matter to you?"

"I think I'm entitled to know who my son's being exposed to and -"

"Exposed to?" She interrupted. "He's not some endangered species, he's a classmate."

"And if you have a boyfriend, as Oliver's dad, I think it includes me."

"How?"

"I don't know, I just think…"

"Am I included in yours and Marco's relationship? Cause if I am, you're going to need a bigger bed." She wiggled about on his tiny bed. She couldn't help but wonder how they ever did the things they did on such a small surface. "Dylan, he's not my boyfriend." She turned over on her side, holding her head up with one hand, she confessed.

"Do you want him to be?"

"I don't know." Martie hadn't honestly given it a moment's thought. As a mother in school and working constantly, she never considered relationships at all.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Here it comes, the Michaelchuk two cents." She rolled her eyes and went to flatten herself on the bed again.

"First of all, Martie, he's in beauty school with you so, he's obviously gay."

"Don't be stereotypical of homophobic, Dyl, you're gay." She pointed out with a sigh in her voice.

"See, you're in a pattern, dating gay guys."

"Trust me," She slid both her eyes up into his. "He's not gay."

"So, you've slept with him?"

"We're not even together!" Martie exclaimed in a hiss. She was careful not to raise her voice because she didn't want to wake up Oliver. "We drove down together since he was on his way to meet friends in Wasaga. What's with all the questioning, Officer Krupke?"

"We have a kid together, Martie. You were my first and only girlfriend, I care about you."

"Thank you." She softened up. "I care about you, too." She gave him a little squeeze then hopped off his bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Michaelchuk," She sauntered around once she reached his door way. "I carried your baby, I care about you but, your mom is making grill cheese downstairs. I'm starving." That said, she blew a kiss to her son and fled downstairs to the kitchen and left Dylan and Oliver alone for some father-son time.

I can't help but feel like this wasn't a very good chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't know it just lacked pizzazz for me. Hopefully, I can get my mojo back.

R& R please.


	20. It's Only Life Part One

Chapter: It's Only Life

DISCLAIMER: I only own the Marvin Daughters and Ollie. The rest is all Degrassi.

"Look, I get it, he's a dad and he hasn't seen his baby in months but, I just feel like I'm constantly competing with Martie and Oliver, you know?" Marco sat across the table from his friend Ellie at The Dot, and over salads and colas, they talked like friends always could. "I don't know. I guess, I'm just never going to be a part of that life, you know. I want my boyfriend to be my boyfriend, not a father twenty four seven. I know, I'm being selfish, I just...Ellie, help me." Holding his head with one hand, Marco was slouched over the little table, stabbing a leaf of lettuce with his fork viciously like that was helping him acchomplish something.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Ellie began, taking a quick sip of cola. "If you can't talk to Dylan about it, talk to Martie. I've only met her once but, she doesn't seem like the type that would pull a diva on you." 

"I know but, I just don't want to come off as mean or anything."

"Just talk to her." Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "The worst that can happen is she tells you to get over it." Marco didn't want to think about that, Martie had only been back two days and he hadn't even seen Dylan without her by his side or the baby in his arms. What was wrong with just wanting alone time with your boyfriend? Marco didn't think he was asking too much. "And she won't say that." 

As if on cue, as if all the stars had aligned to help Marco out, the bell of The Dot rang as the glass door pushed open and in walking little Martie Marvin with her two sisters, Bonnie and Sadie. The three Marvin girls looked like they were having a highly successful shopping day, with their hands full of an assortment of bags and new sunglasses on each. 

"Look at that!" Ellie leaned back and exclaimed with a silly grin pressing on her face. "I think this is a sign."

"Yes, that we should go." Marco nodded in agreement.

"Hold up, buddy." Ellie grabbed Marco's hand with hers and forced him to sit back down in his chair.

"Ellie, three Marvin girls in one place, The Dot doesn't know it yet but it's about ten seconds away from becoming a gossip column and discotheque."

"I'm going to overlook that you just used the word 'discotheque.'" Ellie shook her head and tried to chuckle. "Just go up to her, say hello and state your problem." 

"Easier said, then done." Marco huffed like a toddler would.

"Fine, I will." Ellie pushed her chair back and sprung up on her feet without a hitch. 

Marco's Italian eyes bulged with panic and he followed her so closely, it would appear that he had become her shadow.

"Ellie, don't. Ellie, please. No, Ellie, I will later. Ellie Nash, no!" He hissed and begged all the way up to the bar where aligned in chronological order sat the Marvin daughters, Martie placed in the middle. The three didn't even notice Marco or Ellie, they were too busy giggling and talking a mile a minute.

"Martie, hey!" Ellie exclaimed from behind her. In one quick movement, all three girls turned around and noticed the two of them standing there awkwardly. 

"Ellie, hi." Martie conjured up a smile. They'd only met twice and both times they were brief encounters. Still, she seemed like a sweetheart to Martie so she had no problem getting up and wrapping her in a hug.

"Marco!" The other two Marvin children, jumped up on their feet and squished him between their chests. Their arms suffocating him around his thin neck while Sadie messed up his hair with one hand.

"How have you been!?" Sadie jumped right into conversation. 

"I'm...great." Marco slid his hands into his pant's pocket, feeling the heat from how uncomfortable he was.

"But, could be better, right?" Ellie nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, a smile still stable on her face. She was trying to be helpful and discreet all at once and Marco though, for an aspiring journalist, she needed to try a little harder.

"Well, what's going on?" Bonnie pressed on like any concern Marvin daughter would.

"Romance troubles?" Sadie teased.

"As a matter of fact!" Ellie chimed in.

"I'm going to take over from here, Elle, thanks." Marco pat his friend on the shoulder nicely and stepped foreward towards Martie. "Could we talk for a second?"

"Sure, let's." Martie could guess what the conversation was going to be about but, she led Marco out of the resturant and to an empty bench anyways.

"So, where's your friend Barrett?"

"He's sleeping. He stayed pretty late at the pub last night, so..."

"I got ya." Marco nodded. He felt safe making small talk. "And Oliver is with...Dylan?" He didn't need to ask.

"Yeah, they're spending the afternoon together while I shop. I think there was talk of playing street hockey. Considering, he can't walk, that should be an interesting endevour." She giggled. "But, Marco, what do you actually want to talk about?" 

"I'm just...I'm just curious to how you're doing and...stuff." He beat around the bush.

"Marco, I only look stupid, what is going on?"

"I just...I miss my boyfriend."

"He's, like, six blocks to your left." Martie didn't quite follow what Marco was trying to get at.

"Like, you and Dylan are always fighting or spending your time with Ollie, and I get it, I do. You two have a baby and I've always thought that was great. You know I love Oliver completely." He rambled while Martie watched him with her dark eyes that matched his and nodded along. "I just...I really would like to spend time with him away from that part of his life. I'm really exhausted from competing constantly." 

Before Marco could continue on, Martie wrapped both her arms around him and both ardently and tightly she squeezed him against her. Marco wrapped his arms around her as well, and held her close. 

"I'll tell you what, I will take Oliver tonight, just Barrett and I, so you two can have some private time."

"Martie, I don't want to seem selfish, I just..."

"Hey, if some girl was raising a baby with my boyfriend, I'd feel the exact same way." She pat his shoulder. "I understand. I just wish you had talked to me sooner."

"Thanks, Martie."

Yeah, I know crappy comeback chapter but, I'll probably post part two tonight because as you all know for Marco and Dylan nothing ever simply goes smoothly.

R&R, please. 

It's Only Life - Kate Voegele


End file.
